The High Life
by YohoAruto
Summary: Humanized Turtles. When kids, Donatello and his brothers were separated after the disappearance of Master Splinter. And now at their Freshmen year in High School; Donatello have been given the chance to meet his brothers again and bring them together.
1. School Sucks

Me: new story that I wanted to try (really pushing it here with many others) wanted to see how it goes and such. Not sure if I would be willed to continue. If not, I guessed it's a one-shot of a different dimension of the turtles…

* * *

><p>School Sucks<p>

I reasoned myself that high school is necessary for my education if I wanted to go to a university and major in robotics, electronics, engineering and all the other stuff that I planned to take. Despite that I reasoned myself for these perfectly sensible explanations; I begged April not to take me to school.

It's bad enough that I was ridicule back in middle school (not doubting that this school wouldn't be any different, especially a **high** school), but I having to move at the last minute and transfer to a different school district! Great, I'm the geek **and** the new kid. Might as well pray for my life. At least at my last school, I had friends who I can talk and turn to.

But here, I'm on my own.

Oh yes, I should've introduced myself first.

My name is Donatello O'Neil. I'm a freshman at the famous Tribunal High School in New York. My current adoptive parent is April O'Neil. She's really nice and I love her to death. But she seriously needed to believe me when I said that I wouldn't survive high school at all through the first year.

I'm a geek. A nerd. And I'm actually proud of it. But going to high school for someone like me: it's like a deer going out into the open just waiting for the hunter to **shoot** him!

No, don't get me wrong. I love school. I always excited to know what we're going to learn today or what opportunities that I could take. School is a haven for learning, something that I actually love doing. That is, if I can endure the tortures from my classmates. But if I could at least make one friend at this school, then I'll try to survive. I promised April that I would.

SMACK!

I blinked as my books, papers, and binders were smacked down on the floor, again, and slightly sighed; ignoring the giggles around me and the mocking chuckle from Hun (who is the one to actually greet me in first period… not-so-friendly if the teacher wasn't there…).

Calmly, as if Hun didn't exist as well as the others mocking me, I began to pick up my stuff in my own little pace. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of showing any emotion to what they did; those jerks need to lay off and go back to their idiotic, jerky, foolhardy kingdom… ok, that insult was weak.

But despite so, I found it rather adequate that Hun seemed rather angry about my indifference.

"Go back to your fu-in four-eyed kingdom you four-eyed freak!"

Well, that insult is rather elementary so I found that my weak insult rather better.

"Dude, lay off. He did nothing to you."

I looked at the tanned hand reaching out to all my fallen stuff, helping me as I could guess. The gesture seemed innocent enough so I didn't think it's some kind of prank (I'm allowed to be paranoid from all I've been through).

I was a bit surprise to know that Hun decided to just snort and stalk off somewhere else. I officially put this stranger as my hero.

As I looked up at my current savior, following up from the hands to his face, my eyes widen behind my thick lensed, black framed glasses. It just can't be… can it?

He was at my age, though I was somehow not surprised by the fact that he also looked a bit younger than that. He also did have a standard surfer kind of look. You know; the reddish tan, sun-bleached highlights with brown wavy hair, and baby blue eyes (I bet that this guy could easily pull off the puppy dog look… and won over whoever is the victim). He just looked too familiar…

Looking back at me, seeing how that I was staring at his face, he simply grinned happily but questioningly. One of the biggest and the cheeriest grins that I have ever seen.

My eyes widen even more if that's possible. I immediately noticed- no. I immediately and surely know that this; is my little brother, Michelangelo. For no one is able to grin that big.

It slightly gave me a shock (I guessed I should be a lot more shock than this but I know that Mikey is still in the state of New York. I just didn't know how **close** he is). It had been so long, too long. Back when we were just seven or eight years old since I have last saw him with no way to contact him during then.

And as to confirm my conclusion even more, a teacher had just yelled out Michelangelo's name in obvious irritation. I could see why since there is cream all over the teacher's hair.

Instantly, my little brother tried to hide behind me, protecting himself from the teacher by using me as a shield. I couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. Even then separated while being very young, I still have good memories of my brothers. And I remembered how Mikey would hide behind me, using me as a shield whenever he angered the other older two. In truth, I still don't like being the shield for him at many times (you just don't understand how scary our elder brothers can get); but it was still a precious memory concerning our relationship. We were tight back then as kids.

"Michelangelo Daimyo! Did you do this to me?"

And as if there was some kind of unstoppable force, just like back when I was a kid; I just have to protect my little brother.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but Michelangelo has been helping me…" The teacher instantly believed in me. I mean, why would one of the top students in the school lie? But he made one final glare to my troublemaking brother before going to wash off the cream. Just leave it to Mikey to give me the first impression of the class clown.

"Thanks dude…um… why'd ya help me?"

I wanted to say, when I turned towards him: "Duh, 'Cause I'm your brother!" but in the end, I slowly close my mouth when I saw his face. A clear expression of confusion at the fact that just some random stranger in the hall had helped him.

I then realized that Mikey doesn't know that I'm his brother Donny. Donatello: the brains of our group. Don: his older brother. I couldn't help but wonder if he even remember that he have brothers in the first place. The disappointment hit me hard.

And I found myself saying without thinking (wow, that's a shock): "You were hiding behind me; he might think I was an accomplice."

I flinched as I realized how cruel the words sounded. And it didn't help that I could identify the glint of sadness in his eyes behind the huge smile of his. Dang it, I never did like seeing Mikey sad. He never shows it, always wearing a grin, but I always noticed it. I'm a bit more realistic and know that Mikey **isn't** just all joy and smiles. So I quickly added:

"And you helped me pick up my stuff…" I took my stuff that he had in his arms. "Thank you…"

I saw his eyes lighten up more brightly. Good. It's just out-of-place to know that Mikey is sad. On that matter, I need to tell him that it isn't exactly healthy to keep his emotions in...

Despite that I was disappointed at the matter, I couldn't blame Mikey also. We were so young, and I was just lucky enough to have a good enough memory to even remember what Mikey looks like for that matter. I couldn't blame him if he wanted to forget. It was the same year that Master Splinter disappeared from our lives and to follow that, we got separated from each other also...

"Whoa! I got to go or I'm going to be late to class! Ms. Chikara is going to kill me, literally! Thanksalotseeyadude!" And with that, he ran off to whatever class he got.

Oh yeah, that reminds me; I have class too. But I have a feeling that, for the first time in many years, I wouldn't be able to concentrate during 3rd period.

While stalking off, quite dejectedly might I add as I do have some heavy issues on my mind, I heard a name that I didn't think I would hear in a long time.

"Leonardo; all reports are acquired."

I'm surprised that I didn't have whiplash from how fast I snapped my head towards the direction of whoever said the name.

The one who said his name is Karai. She's pretty popular around here. With good looks, she's a Junior, the vice-president of the student council and have all-around good grades while being an athletic star. She is practically the perfect woman for any of these hormones crazy teenagers (which does not include me by the way. We geeks have a different kind of love; robotics and knowledge. Dorks are the ones that you're probably thinking about). How did I know that from my first day? Trust me, not many boys here have some… innocent suggestion towards her and aren't afraid to speak it out... loudly –insert shiver here–.

Turning my eyes away from the so called 'perfect' woman, I slightly twitched under my eye as I figured out who the name goes to.

It's funny how you could probably tell this is Leonardo from a single glance; from the perfect shaped-eyebrow and perfect facial structure, to a perfect strong figure and the perfect gentlemanly posture. Not to mention the perfect silk-like long, dark brown hair that is tied in a perfect ponytail. Leo had always strived for perfection, but really, this is too much (you have to admit, even for me, that this is actually kinda creepy). He even had a perfect friend (oh please she is not his girlfriend, though I guess I should be happy for him) who had the admiration of many boys. I have to squint just to find something out of place- hey, there's a little ruffle that doesn't fit him-

Wait a minute, out of subject.

Well anyway, I immediately felt a sense of dark foreboding. It was there before, not that much noticeable at first, when I met Mikey, but it had just gotten stronger as I found Leo. Leo, the leader of our group, is not surprisingly (as I had just noticed and realized now) our student council representative for the freshmen year. I heard many talks about the freshmen representative from many girls during the last two periods, giggling over it. How is it that I never caught his name while they were talking about it?

Oh yeah, I was still dreading over the fact that I'm going to high school, still wondering if I could convince April whether I could take online classes.

But beside that, if Leo and Mikey is here, then there is probably a good chance that-

"Whoa! This is the first time I've ever seen you in school Raphael!" I heard a voice say in a humorous tone. The person named 'Raphael' responded with a grunt.

Once again, whipping my head fast to the point that others are maybe wondering if I had whiplash or something, I turned towards where the voice spoke out.

It came from a girl named: Angel. How I know? Well, she did have a custom made shirt that said: "'Name's Angel, don't wear it out". So I guessed it would be safe to assume that this is her name. It kinda fits her yet it doesn't at the same time. She was rather a punk-looking kid with a nasty grin but I felt that she seemed probably decent and nice once you get to know her. But she looked too young to be a high schooler… maybe someone in middle school? I would lecture her about the importance of going to school but I doubt that it would be the good idea right now.

And now, looking at my supposed brother, Raphael, I couldn't help but put on a "you've got to be kidding me" look. You couldn't blame me; even if I wasn't surprise and expected **precisely** that my older brother to look like this.

It was not astounding Raph had that chisel-like and renegade-esque kind of look. I would go into deep shock and induced myself in a coma if not; for he was always the strongest, roughest, and rather, rudest of us four. The rebel, but also our protector.

His hair was black and layered; creating the perfect rebel-like messy appearance. And I'm pretty sure the many red-dyed strands in his hair are against the school rules (they allow any length of hair but not coloring? What's up with that?). His rebel look is definitely complete with the biker jacket and the ripped jeans he's wearing. And the piercings he had on his ears just fits him for some reason (but I'm pretty sure that they are against the school rules also).

Anyway, just like Leo, you can definitely tell that this is Raph in just a single glance.

And at the appearance and announcement of both of my brothers, girls in the background squealed. Where in the world did they come from?

Note to self: bring earplugs from now on.

While rubbing my ears (though I don't think that it would help my ear drums that much anyway) Raphael noticed that I was creepily staring at him and glare at me. I wasn't fazed, though Raph's glare is pretty murderous… wait a minute, is that the traditional Okinawan martial arts weapon, the sai? How is he able to sneak that in?

Made me wondered how he is raised...

* * *

><p>"ACCHOOO!"<p>

"Catching a cold Casey Jones?"

The man named Casey Jones pouted as he sniffled.

"I dunt know where that come from."

April rolled her eyes, but offered him a tissue; which he gladly accepts.

"So, how's Raphael?"

"Heh, same old dirty kid. Ya know, like his pops taught him! Though he kept beggin' me not ta take him ta school and let him skip goin' bike ridin'. Somethin' about some kind of perfect as- there. "

"Well, I'm sure he's just making up excuses. Donny has been doing that to me since he found out about transfering to a different school and suggested to me that he could take online classes except for going to high school."

"'Thought ya want him home often with ya."

"I do! We don't spend enough time together." She sighed dramatically. April has always been a doting mother when it comes to her Donatello. "But I need to be a good parent and help Don grow his wings."

"… You mean wings as in… like angel-dead?"

"It's an expression Casey Jones."

* * *

><p>Remembering the guy who had adopted him back then (he made quite the impression towards the kids with his baseball bat and mask. Scared the heck out of many), that is a question that I would like unanswered for the time being.<p>

"Wat 'cha lookin' at, geek?" Raphael spat towards me, practically spitting venom.

My reaction to his hostile personality: I blinked and look away from him, in deep thought. Then I look at him again, only to turn away and sigh quite dejectedly.

Of course, this caught Raphael off guard, for he was probably expects a whimper, a scream; heck, even a flinch would pretty much satisfy him. Not an indifferent response, and a few glances as if **he's** the weird one. I could practically read his mind right now. He's pretty much wearing his emotions on his sleeve, like always. Well anyway, I'm just not that kind of person to be scared of someone who hadn't done anything to me yet (Me: always the reasonable one, huh Don?). Plus, the threat didn't reach Raph's eyes. He obviously snapped out of embarrassment or nervousness. Raph always hated bring attention to himself, intentional or not.

I look at him once more and turn away, shaking my head and sighing once again. This obviously made my older brother mad for I can feel the angry waves coming out from him.

"Yer pissin' me off, geek…" He growled. It is obvious that I'm pushing it with my indifference (if this is anyone but my brother, I would've already left and continue with my day).

"Mr. Jones!"

I visibly tense as I saw that Leo stalking over here. Not because that I'm afraid that I might get into trouble, no one could believe I could be trouble for some reason. It's just… in the past, Leo's lectures always made Raph rather… irritated.

And that just proved it when his reckless brother's eyes grew dark… Is it just me, or does this seemed to be a lot more intense than it was back then when we were little..?

"Well, ain't it Mista' Prissy Prince. How's yer kingdom?"

And at that instant, I was blown away but the dark, ominous, hostile air. Literally.

Leo tried to take a deep breath, but the aggressiveness of the situation didn't let up even a bit.

"Look here, Mr. Jones, all I ask of you is to take off your piercing. You can keep your hair-style and the way you wear your clothes-"

"Cuse' me, but not all of us are the teachers' _pet_."

The air around Leo seemed to be getting thicker. Many 'ohhh'ed in the back ground at the comment.

"At least I'm not a mutinous _drop out_."

And the air around Raph became just equally thicker. Many 'ohh'ed once again.

For the second time, I've been blown away (and now, probably crippled) by the dark, repressing aura emitting from the two. I swear that it would probably kill me!

A squeal came from the background from the girls once again.

"They're going to fight!"

"Who do you think is going to win? I bet it's Leonardo!"

"No, it's Raph you stupid!"

"Excuse me, but it's totally Leonardo!"

"I hope they rip each other shirts!"

"And show off their muscles!"

More squeals ensue after those two last statements. I look at them in disbelief (not that they can see through the glare of my glasses), wondering what is wrong with their heads.

But forget that! How in the world could those girls say that?

I look back at my two older brothers as they bared teeth at each other, almost literally going into each other's face. And I knew right then: they're **so** going to kill each other! Even Karai and Angel know to back off! I seriously didn't want to see blood spill on my first day of school!

Raph muscles in his arm just twitched; that mean he's going for the kill! Oh- Leo's muscle just twitched also; for Pete's sake here, you're supposed to be the older brother Leo!

I immediately stepped up before this could become an all-out fist fight and push them away gently in opposite direction.

"Stop acting like children!" I huffed, putting my hands on my hips. It was obvious how irritated I am at the moment. Seriously, these are my big brothers?

"Leo, you're supposed to be more mature than that! And if you want Raph to listen to you, being all hostile as he was isn't going to help either! Rather, at least **try** to reason with him than threatening him!"

I then turn my head towards Raphael.

"And despite Leo did approach you rather wrongly, you should also be a bit more mature than that! No, I don't mean be like Leo mature. That is something only he can do." Raphael shut his mouth as he was about to say something (probably an insult) concerning towards Leo's rather perfect attitude. "I mean like realizing that you are lucky enough that he is tolerating your hair and your clothes, which have many violation of the school rules by the way. What's going to happen if you take off your piercing off, huh? At the very least, you could just only take them off during school hours if you want and put them back on when classes are over? Who's that going to hurt?"

I was going to continue if I didn't realize that I was kinda pushing it. Especially for a geek **and** the younger brother of the two. Looking at both of my brothers' faces, as well as the girls around us, I forgotten my place in the ever so cruel world called high school. Though in truth, I was happy to know at the fact that my brothers have stop fighting. But, the shocked expression on everyone's face kinda hit me hard.

In that instant, I paled and break out in cold sweat. I found that I couldn't find my voice and I froze in the very same position and place. I hate being the center of attention. When I was little, I always did rather blend into the background, letting my brothers' stronger personalities fill in for me. It was rather surprising to know that I was adopted, for I thought people wouldn't notice me. But April did. Despite that I was adopted last while my other brothers were taken away already.

But currently, I'm the one that everyone seemed to be interested in.

"O-Oh well, looks at the time! I have class to go to, you know, the fun of natural science concerning with the study of life and living organism; so have a good day!"

With that, I dashed away.

But I couldn't help but say as I rounded the corner: "Raph, make sure to go to class!"

While I was running away, I almost missed the little rather harmless remark between the two. I couldn't help but smile.

"You heard him, make sure to go to class."

"Shut yer mouth!"

* * *

><p>Me: Actually finish. Eh. Have a good day! Hope you like it. I just need to write this or it would get away from me.<p> 


	2. One by One

Me: I decided to make another chapter (or maybe at least one more) Enjoy~

For some reason, I feel that we need more love for Donny~

* * *

><p>One by One<p>

I couldn't sleep, simple as that. I already have a bad case of insomnia but I would usually fall asleep by the time it is 3 o'clock in the morning. But now, it's 5 o'clock.

This would always happen when I'm in deep thought. Nothing new really.

Like right now, I'm thinking of my brothers that I had just met in the halls. It disturbs me to the fact that none of them recognized me. Or the fact that they don't recognized each other, despite they have been in the same district since middle school.

I wondered if they stashed the memories of us somewhere deep; so that it would hurt less. Heh, I found it unfair that I chose to keep my memories while they decided the easy way out. But at the same time, I couldn't blame them if they wanted to forget, not to mention we were pretty young back then. After many years, we were bound to forget something, no matter how important it is.

Leo loves Master Splinter. He found us abandoned as babies and kindly took us in. He became our father, our protector, our guidance and one of the many reasons that we live. Leo had always strongly felt that way towards our Master; he is someone that Leo admires constantly. To find out that Master Splinter just disappeared… must be traumatic for him. Even if he is our older brother, he's still just a kid.

I faintly remembered, while trying to get my own depression under controlled, that Leonardo was silent the whole time we were at the orphanage. Using my brothers to distract me from the wrong turns that our lives have taken, I remembered that I have to keep reminding him to eat. Sometimes I would feed him or help him do everyday things that he's capable of doing by himself. I took care of him like he was just a newborn. I didn't think much of it back then when I was little, but now, I found it horrifying. At that dark time, Leo seemed rather fragile, broken. Like some kind of lifeless, porcelain doll lying on a dusty shelf. That all changed suddenly when the people who wanted to adopt him came. For the first time since we had come to the orphanage, Leo spoke, refusing to be separated from us.

But then, they told him something that changed his decision.

Soon after, he went back to the old reassuring and nagging Leo, telling us that everything will be ok and that we all would be safe. I wasn't sure if I have believed him but, he looked confident for some reason. I have a feeling that Leo just took in the world's burden on his shoulder.

And just like that, he left us without even explaining why.

Raphael never did forgive him for that. First Master Splinter, now Leonardo, is gone from our lives.

Raphael was more tease and angry, lashing out to our temporary caretakers at the orphanage, the other children that are there, and us. Mikey tried to joke with him once, wanting to lighten up the situation, but Raph didn't take it as well and chewed our little brother out. It didn't help that Leo turned into a lifeless doll at the time, just giving Raph all the more reason to be angry. He was always angry at something; whether it would be the sun shining, the birds singing, the crickets chirping or how blue the sky is. I remembered that he would sneak out of the orphanage in the middle of the night. He got caught many times before but that never stopped him. Eventually, the caretakers gave up and just let him wander into the streets. I heard some say that maybe it would be better if he stayed there. I remembered staying up, praying that he wouldn't disappear too.

I was the only one persistent enough to stay near my brother. I don't hold him; I don't give him any gesture of love. He doesn't need kind of stuff. For him, that would be like pitying him. And he hates to be pity. So, I just would sometimes be in the same room as him, doing my own stuff while he just does his. Or I would sit near him sometimes when I know he's calm and tolerate enough, letting him know that I'm here for him. He would always notice these gestures and I could tell that he appreciates them. I won't judge him on his behavior, for I understood the feeling also. I just deal with them a different way. On really tolerable days, we would talk. Just about anything really, but Raphael always have avoid the subject of our father and our brothers. He's usually the realistic kind of guy, but I can understand that he doesn't want to deal with reality right now. When Leo left, his nightly outings have gotten more frequent as my prayers had also. His attitude is barely tolerable with others, even me, and he seemed to go darker and darker every minute to a place where we can't reach him. I could tell that he's getting the idea that everyone is leaving him, for whenever someone came to adopt a kid, he would drag Mikey and I to a room or a closet and lock us in there until they were gone. And then one day, his mood has reached a horrible limit.

For the first time in our lives, he punched Mikey.

I was surprised too, but I put it aside to tend to my little brother. I have no need to lecture Raphael, for he had the most horrified expression on his face. Instead, I try to reassure him that he's fine. That Mikey is fine. He didn't believe me when blood ran down from Mikey's nose.

He ran. And I knew he had no intention of coming back.

During the two days that Raph disappeared, I would wait for him at the front door. I would sometimes go back to check on Mikey, who was still getting over the shock that Raph punched him. But, I would wait for my older brother at the door, hoping he had enough sense to go back. I haven't slept during the time period, and the caretakers didn't stop me. They know that this is something that I have to do. Then on the third day at midnight, a stranger came with baseball bats and hockey sticks in a bag on his back. A stranger with a mask. But I wasn't scare, for he has Raph in his arms. He's unconscious and bit beaten up but alive. With the key that the caretakers have given me, just in case that Raph would return, I opened the door for him. What I first noticed is how carefully and gently he's holding my older brother. I then noticed the eyes that I can see through the mask, how caring and soft they are. And then, I saw dry tear streams down on my brother's face. Raph would never cry, even in front of our father.

I just knew that this have to be the man to take Raph out of this horrific hole.

Walking to him, the stranger tilting his head in confusion, I grabbed his pants. Or what is left of it anyway.

This was the stranger that was protecting Raph the whole time, isn't it? They probably met at some place random, a place where Raph is probably trying to kick the butt out of someone. This man probably couldn't leave a kid like Raph out there alone, and couldn't stop him from going out into the dangerous streets. And before they know it, they became a team bring down punks and gangs, despite my older brother's young age. I just knew that there was a guardian angel there for Raph, for I found the very same mask that this stranger is wearing under my troublemaking brother's pillow. He probably took it back by accident. But he treasured it the same.

"_Please."_ I have begged. _"Please. Adopt Raph. Take him out of this place-"_

-It's choking him. Every minute Raph is here, he's dying inside. The reminders of our father and Leo. I don't want to watch that and do nothing to help it.

The man didn't even need to hesitate on the answer. He understood what is best for Raphael. And he said in an accent that made me smile:

"_Sure lil' dude. I'll protect him with my life."_

The man was back in the morning to sign the adoption paper for Raph. But my brother refuse to be separated from us, even fighting against the man who I'm sure he trusts more than anyone else. It made me a bit angry. I'm not going to let my brother stay here while he dies little by little inside. How does he think that made us feel? Sure, we're the youngest, but we were able to live without both Raph and Leo for this long. And like he- my brother is going to lose this one chance of happiness. I hoped desperately that this chance would bring him back to the old Raphael at the very least, and that it would make him have a bright life. I don't want him to be burden by us when he deserved to be happy.

"_Go with him Raph. We don't need you."_

It's the truth, but I said it in a much crueler way. It's the only way for him to leave, even if he hates us in the end.

"_I don't want you here."_

'I hate you' was the last thing he said to me. I expect this much from Raph; though I wished I didn't have to make leave like this. But, it is necessary for I wanted Raph to have a better life. Sure, it's not with us, but things need to change for the better. Even if I did silently cry to myself as soon as Raphael was gone from my sight. Even if I whispered an 'I love you' to the leaving figure. Sheesh, I'm so selfish.

But Mikey then had become clingier, since I'm his only older brother now. And in return, I would hug him and protect him as much as he needed it.

Mikey wasn't the same back then. He wouldn't smile as often, he wouldn't laugh or play anymore. He became a scared and lost child. Back at the orphanage, he would cling to me. Not to Leo, who's as lost as Mikey is, or Raph, who is probably too scary for Mikey to go to at the moment, especially when Raph chewed him out before. So therefore, I was the only option. He would follow me everywhere, from our bedrooms to the lobby, from the playroom to the kitchen. Even to the bathroom. I didn't have the heart to tell Mikey that I wanted to be alone for a while. My one and only little brother need me.

He and I would always sleep in the same bed than the beds we were assigned to. I didn't mind for it would also give me a peace of mind to know that my brothers are here. But despite my little brother's clinginess, he always left me alone when I went to tend to Leo or when I went to comfort Raphael. I couldn't help but feel proud that even in this situation, he knows that his big brothers wouldn't like it if their youngest brother was to see them in such a weak state. And even more so that he'll be willing to give up his own comfort to help his two older brothers.

When Leo left, Mikey didn't protest or whine. I can tell that Mikey is holding his sorrow in behind the broken smile he gave me. I hugged him, and together, we cried. He kept sobbing about how selfish he is; for wanting Leo to stay with him. He wanted for his big brother to be happy; but rather with them, were he can actually see him smile. I told him I was selfish too. I told him he wasn't the only one who wanted for Leo to stay.

After then, when Raph became unbearable, and Mikey and I would hide under our bed from him at times. We would talk about random things, anything that would keep our minds off our family; from comics, to fundamental physics, to stories, and to life sometimes. Mikey never complaint when Raphael lock us in a room or a closet, for he also didn't want any of us to be adopted. And just like when we were under our bed, we would talk until Raph would let us out. Or until someone finds us. And then came the day that Raphael punched Mikey. Mikey just tried to joke with his older brother a little for the first time in a long time, but Raphael didn't take it well as always, especially today when his state of mind is rather fragile.

After Raph ran away, Mikey buried himself into our bed, trying to hide himself into the mattress. I tried to console him many times, but he refuses to get out of the bed. Sometimes, I would see Mikey silently cry, tears falling down on his cheeks. He would sometimes ask me in a quiet, broken voice; _"Did I do something bad? Is that why Master Splinter and Leo left? Is that why Raphie punched me?"_ My heart shattered at how vulnerable Mikey looks whenever he asked that. All I could do is repeatedly tell him that it's not his fault and hold him tightly, to help him know that I'm here.

When the discussion about Raphael's adoption came to an important subject between the two of us, Mikey said that he rather have the man adopt Raph. Not out of the grudge at the fact that his older brother had just punched him, he knows that Raph didn't mean it; because he also didn't want to see Raph die little by little the longer he's here.

Despite that he decided to let Raph go, he was still rather sad about it, and he never let me out of his sight. I didn't mind, for I wanted to keep an eye on my brother also.

It had been half a year already and just in time for Christmas. Mikey had always love Christmas; the joy, the feelings, the decorations, and the presents that goes along with it. But it's hard for Mikey to celebrate when three of the most important people in our lives are gone. There was a tradition that we all would do. Before Christmas, our family would always go out and look at the Christmas lights that hung around from building to building. Then we would go to the toy store and look around to see what toy we had wanted. We could only pick one toy to put on our letter to Santa, for Master Splinter had said that Santa already has the entire world's good girls and boys to take care of and that we shouldn't stress him more than necessary. So, for Mikey, I just did that. I never did really believe in the one called 'St. Nick'. Just a fictional character to make kids excited for the holiday that is supposed to be originally for celebrating Jesus Christ's birth. But I'm just going to have believed this year. Just for Mikey.

And true to our tradition I took Mikey out to see the Christmas Lights. I begged and argued with the caretakers nonstop, trying to get them to give me permission to take my brother out. Eventually, being stubborn as I am, they approved it.

I took Mikey outside to see the lights; it was snowing when I did. Just gently and softly, as if Mother Nature knew that it would probably break Mikey if she let it snow even harder. From time to time, I can see my brother's eyes light up, looking at each beautifully decorated building that we pass. The man who owns the candy store nearby was giving out free candy canes. We were given four for some reason or another. After that, we went a few more blocks down, still admiring the lights one way or another, till we were in front of the toy store. No one would be able to describe how happy I was when I saw the big grin on Mikey's face. And when I did see that familiar big grin, I grinned myself. A smile always did look better on Mikey any day.

Quickly, we ran into the toy store looking around at the different toys. We would talk about which toy should go into our letter to Santa, we would argue about which toy is better, and we would laugh and commented on the toys that looked kinda weird to us. Just like back then, before all the bad things happened, Mikey was hyper once again, saying sentences too fast for me to understand completely.

It was then we have met the Daimyo and the Daimyo's son. The Daimyo is a kind man who welcomed us into his store. We both liked him immediately. Daimyo's son was… well, his attitude is rather unlikable at times. He was rather rude and stubborn, just a few years older than us. He seemed to make sarcastic remarks every single moment he can. I don't agree with his attitude, but Mikey seemed to like him just fine. And in return, the Daimyo's son seemed to like him back. I could tell by how he seemed to joke back with Mikey readily and how they would laugh with each other and play with each other. He tried to hide it, but the Daimyo and I can see it so clearly. Mikey always did have this special gift that made him very likable.

From that day on, Mikey would visit them frequently, from the next day, to the next day, to the next; to the point that I don't need to go with him anymore. He loves that place with the Daimyos. I could tell because whenever he comes back, he always has this big grin on his face… that seemed to falter as soon as he entered the orphanage.

We started to make our letters to Santa and we both agreed that we would show them to each other after we were finish.

I wrote down a polite letter to Santa:

_Dear Mr. Claus,_

_My name is Hamato, Donatello. All I asked for Christmas is the first edition of the Justice Force comic please. With protective cases. Thank you for your cooperation on making this a happy Christmas for me and my brother._

_Sincerely,_

_Donatello Hamato_

He did question to why I would want a comic, for he expected some kind of expensive machinery. I just told him that he just got me hooked onto it and didn't question anymore. Mikey smiled when he gave me his letter so I couldn't help but smile back. It slightly faltered, not noticeably enough for Mikey to see it, when I read the letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_What I want for Chirstmas is a family. By the way, I'm Mikey so come and visit soon!_

_Love,_

_Michelangelo_

A present that I'm not sure I could give to my little brother; our family being fragmented as it is. I saved up enough money doing little jobs to get Mikey a Christmas present, but I'm not sure if I could give him something like this. I'm his family, yes, but only part of it. He needs a parent to depend on. I hate to admit it being as prideful as I am, but I just won't be enough for Michelangelo.

It was the night before Christmas, and I was delivering our letters to the Daimyos. The caretakers wouldn't let us mail our letters to Santa for some reason. Probably thinking it's a waste of postage or something. So I told Mikey that I would take them to the Daimyos and see if they would be so kind enough to mail them for us instead. Mikey had wanted to come but I told him to stay. I told him that I have to talk to them about an important matter. Mikey obviously didn't know what the matter is; but he understood that this is something that I have to do. I promised him that I would be back before the clock strikes twelve and be there for him in early morning Christmas. With that, I left.

It was snowing like it had been all month, making the air chilled and cool. I took my time getting there, feeling that there is no need to rush. But despite so, I found myself in front of their door in just a few minutes, slightly panting. I didn't even notices that I ran all the way here.

When I came in, it was obvious that the Daimyos were expecting my little brother. Mr. Daimyo just smiled politely, not wanting to be rude. His son rather frowned at me but didn't say anything. I didn't bother to greet them; I went straight to the point.

"_I wished to speak to you on an important matter."_ I remembered that I had said that with much authority, probably shocking them both. Their reactions didn't matter much to me at this point. What I want to know is how they feel when I tell, without even bothering for permission, them this:

"_Adopt Michelangelo."_

If I remembered the expression they had, they haven't thought that Mikey was an orphan at all. I wouldn't blame them. If he was as happy as I have seen him when he came back from the toy store, then I wouldn't have thought he would be all alone… But I know my brother better than that. I explain to them that Mikey is an orphan at the orphanage in Eastman and Laird. That he was lonely and that he wanted a family for Christmas. I left out the fact that I'm his brother and the more personal facts about his past. When both of them look at each other, as if they had an agreement; I knew that I have nothing to fret over. I smiled and said my many thank-yous before leaving the shop, picking something up along the way.

When I came back from the orphanage, Mikey was still awake, watching for the clock to strike midnight, to be awake for the beginning of Christmas. I couldn't help but grin when Mikey rush down off our bed to go and hug me as soon as I was in his sight. Despite how happy I was at my little brother's show of affection, I scolded him on the fact that he should be asleep. I told him that his present from Santa would come in later on during Christmas morning. He pouted and I sighed. We made a deal that I would give him his Christmas present from me early at twelve if he would go asleep after. He was reluctant to agree but that was the deal.

When the clock struck twelve, he continuously pestered me to give him his gift. I remembered how happy he was when he received the wrapped gift that I gave him. And he was even happier when he found out that I got him five volumes of the Justice Force comic books. I have to tackle him and cover his mouth so that he wouldn't have to squeal so loudly. And even though I have been happily showered with Mikey's love and affections along with kisses (attempts of kisses since I rather not have Mikey kiss me) and hugs; I enforced our deal with a whispered voice of authority. Mikey booed at me, mumbling about how I just ruined a great brotherly moment but decided to comply nonetheless. When he went to sleep, he refused to let go of my arm; which was being deprived of blood at the moment.

I didn't sleep that night, I didn't bother. I was thinking about what would happen tomorrow. My father has left me and my two brothers. When Mikey is gone, I would have no one left. I would be alone. I push those selfish thoughts, the pain, deep where no one could see them. I need to be strong for Mikey. I need to encourage him to be happy. That he didn't need to worry about me. I want him here with me… but I want him smiling.

The next morning, the Daimyos came to adopt Michelangelo. As expected, Mikey didn't take it too well at first, which confused the Daimyos. I asked them to fill out the paperwork while I talk with Mikey about the current situation, using the excuse that he couldn't believe it at first and was actually shocked but happy nonetheless. With that, leaving the rather baffled family, I took Mikey up to the bedroom we had shared with Leo and Raph before. I had him sit on our bed with me and explain a little more clearly about the fact that the Daimyos had wanted to adopt Mikey. He was happy but at the same time, he was sad.

"_I-I d-don't wanna l-leave y-yuh D-Donny!"_ he bawled in between sobs.

Gently, I took him into my arms, letting him cry on my shoulders. My face was perfectly calm and deprived of any emotion that it might show. I shoved my selfish feelings even deeper. I ignored my feelings of wanting to complaint; to tell Mikey to stay with me. But I can't do that. I just simply can't and won't.

"_Mikey."_ I said in an even and nonjudgmental voice, waiting for a sign that would show me that my little brother is listening. His head perked up slightly against my shoulder. _"Don't worry about me, it's fine. I'm fine."_

Slowly, Mikey took his head away from my shoulder, looking up at me with big tear-filled eyes. He was still not sure. I dare not to show any emotions.

"_How about this then? One day, when I'm old enough, I will buy a big house for you, me, Leo, and Raph. One day, I will come and get you and we could all live in that very same house. We'll be together again."_

"_Promise?"_

I remembered smiling softly, connecting our foreheads together as a way to seal our promise.

"_I promise."_

Sniffling once again, he pulled out a thick lensed, black framed glasses; saying that they fit for a geek like me. He told me that this is my Christmas present. I wouldn't let him go for at least 30 minutes, and Mikey had no complaints about that.

With that, he left, holding Mr. Daimyo's hand while skipping quite happily. I told him he couldn't look back no matter what. Before that, the Daimyo's son asked what kind of relationship does me and Mikey have. I just told him that we're friends.

I remembered how the other kids in the orphanage back then asked; why didn't I go with them? The people who adopted them were nice and they would understand if I told them that I am their brother.

The answer was always: _"Because"_. With a cryptic smile.

Leo went out to find his own happiness and so, Raph and Mikey should do the same thing. No matter if Raph hated me or if Mikey decided to be happy without me. I just love them too much to let them waste away **their** life with sadness. Beside, we weren't related by blood in the first place anyway.

I gave a mirthless laugh as I seemed to be enclosed with the darkness of my mind. That's no excuse. They're my family, even if we weren't related by blood. It was an excuse to make the pain of loneliness more bearable.

After Mikey has le- been adopted, I asked the caretakers if I could know where my brother is living. They said it was classified information. I knew that the Daimyos still owned the toy store, but they moved somewhere else to live. They told me not to long ago before they adopted Mikey that they would move. I remembered that one of the caretakers took pity on me and told me that they would still be in the state of New York. That was close enough for me.

Three months has passed; that is when I've met April.

She had told me that what caught her attention was me fiddling with a toy car remote. She was just passing by the orphanage, not planning to come in and do anything. But something pulled her in. I remembered the time when I was fixing the remote for the toy car. It had been a long time since I've fiddled with anything and the opportunity came when some of the kids were disappointed to have been given a broken toy. The car was fine itself, but the remote was a total mess. She told me that she was mesmerized by how swift, graceful, and precise I was working with my hands. In my opinion, since I was out of practice, I thought I was rather clumsy. She told me that when I finished the remote and made it work for the car, she swelled with pride. Even more so when I just gave it back to the kids with not any desire for a thanks.

I remembered faintly, that she boldly walked across the room towards me, and then kneeled down to my height. And with that caring and affectionate smile that I love so much, she asked me what I thought no one would ask. She wants to adopt me.

At first, I was in shock. Then soon after, I was in denial. I asked her why. Why me? Why someone like me? She should pick the other kids; they have been through a lot and deserve someone like her. I'm no one special. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm really fine. Please go to the others who needed someone to care for them. Who don't want to be-

"_Did you think you'll always be alone?"_ April had asked me then.

Yes.

Everyone is gone and I feel so lonely. My family is so far away, but I don't want to ruin it for them; their chance to become happy.

_Do I need to sacrifice my own happiness though?_

I remembered that I cried. I cry and cry, but April was there the whole time holding me. The kids that were here since me and my four brothers came to the orphanage actually encouraged me to go with her, saying that I deserved it.

I, despite the doubts in my mind, agreed with April's offer and she readily signed the paper works.

It's probably a bad idea to go with a person that you have just met in a few minutes; but I have a feeling that I could trust her with my life. There was something warm about her that just

"_I promised not to be much of any trouble and I won't ask for much. I'll try not to be in your way and I won't try to touch your stuff. I'll be respectful for you and I'll call you Ms. O'Neil if you wish. I'll do whatever chore you ask of me and-"_

"_It's fine. It's fine, just be you."_

Man, I remembered the first time that I fell in love with her smile and hugs.

"_It's ok to be selfish at times."_ And that is what I wanted, to be a kid, to be selfish. To know that someone who cares for you would do something for you.

"… _Can I have some ice cream then?"_

"_Sure."_

"Donnie, it is time for you to wake up-"

I blinked in surprised as I look back at April with an owlish stare. I didn't notices that the sun is already out onto the horizon. April gave me the same look, before it turns to a look of anger.

"**DONATELLO HAMATO O'NEIL, DID YOU JUST STAY UP THE WHOLE NIGHT AGAIN?"**

"**WAH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT APRIL, I SWEAR! I JUST LOST TRACK OF TIME!"**

The single jogger that usually passes the antique shop in the morning just shakes his head as he ran pass.

"The O'Neil's are at it again."

* * *

><p>Me: This was rather a hard chapter to write (was never a good emotion provoking kind of writer) but I do love the funny ending (I just have to put something hilarious in the end). Have a good day!<p> 


	3. Three Princes and the Pauper

Me: I just love the concept of the turtles in high school though most high school stories I saw always have something to do with love and OCs that the main character falls in love with them and such. No, don't get me wrong, I love those kinds of stories too; but I wanted to make a different kind of high school story that doesn't involve with that kind of stuff. No OCs, just the characters of TMNT (unless I have to make up a character like those caretakers from last chapter). Love… let me think about that.

Well, in any other case; this is purely and mainly on the turtles… mostly Donatello because I love him to death *looks to the side*. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Three Princes and the Pauper<p>

I'm totally, undeniably ashamed. Do you know why?

Well, you see, I was on my way to school (after a long and hard talk down from April for staying awake all night again) and I passed an alley just across from the school… I backed up to look at that very same alley.

There were all kinds of imitating people there in that very same alley. I've guessed that this is the regular hideout for delinquents. Many had with piercings, tattoos and all those other stuff that rebels wore just to scare people. But my attention wasn't on those guys, no matter how terrifying they are.

My attention is on my big brother, Raphael, smoking a cigarette…

Without hesitance and without thinking it through (wow, this is happening a lot lately), I quickly shuffle through the crowd to get to Raph and dash to my brother, soon after taking his cigarette right from his mouth and throwing it on the floor, smashing it under my sandals soon after. My rebel-like brother looked rather outputted by what I did.

"_What in the he- was that for you fu-"_

"_Don't you use that tone on me!"_ I became mother-hen mode just then, a trait that I picked up from April. Raph had the good idea that it would be better to shut his mouth at the moment.

"_Do you have any idea what smoking can do to your health? The effects of smoking on a human health are serious and in many cases, deadly. There are approximately 4000 chemicals in cigarettes, hundreds of which are toxic. The ingredients in cigarettes affect everything from the internal functioning of organs to the efficiency of the body's immune system. The effects of cigarette smoking are destructive and widespread! Are you baka?"_

After that, I began to scold him in Japanese. I always do that when I'm mad or upset.

It wasn't until I'm finish with my lecture that I fully realized what kind of situation I am in. Everyone was giving me looks, as if I was some kind of crazy old bat, including Raphael; who looked as if he's trying to pick between looking stupefied or livid.

At that moment, I decided to run; putting our best track runner to shame.

Now, slumping on my desk, I decided that, even though I had a perfect grade average, I'm rather stupid. How is it that I know the dictionary definition of "down-low" yet I couldn't do it?

"Donatello…? Are you well, my friend?"

I pick up my head from my desk and look up at my classmate, Leatherhead, smiling reassuringly yet tiredly. He didn't seem convince.

I've made instant friends with Leatherhead on the first day we met, who is also a very intelligent being but he isn't the butt of jokes from the jerks of the school, unlike me. It's probably because that Leatherhead is rather handsome, but it's mostly towards the fact that he's pretty much muscular and strong. So I pity the person who would ever try to anger him, despite the fact that he also had the gentlest soul I have ever seen. Really, he wouldn't hurt a fly!

"I'm fine Leatherhead, I'm fine. I'm just trying to unscramble my thinking process…" I reassured my big friend, smiling softly. Leatherhead is really just a worrywart sometimes- well, I shouldn't talk, I guessed; especially when mother-hen mode has been switched on…

At the mention of my mother-hen mode, I slam my head back onto my desk and remembered to mind my glasses over my eyes, surprising the worryingly big lug in front of me.

How embarrassing; but it is Raph fault in the first place for doing something so life threatening like that. I wondered how long he has been doing that… if too long, his lungs would turn black… maybe I can drag him into the hospital just to check…

"M-My friend…"

Oh right, shouldn't make Leatherhead worry more than necessary.

"I'm sorry LH; it's just that I have a **really** bad morning."

I'm glad Leatherhead had decided not to ask any further; he probably could tell that I didn't want to talk about it in the first place. I mean, how could I explain about that I am meeting my long lost brothers? I'm pretty sure it would be confusing to an outsider.

"I have one of the princes in my next class!"

"Me too!"

"Do you think they might fall in love with me?"

"You? Why you?"

"I want the cute one!"

"Silly! All of them are cute!"

I knew that I'm going to regret this, being how my day is so far, but I just have to know or this is going to haunt me for a while. Just in case they might be some of the people that I have to avoid…

"'Princes'? Should I know of them, Leatherhead?" I asked him, who seemed glad that I was willing to take my mind off of whatever ails me.

"I supposed so; almost everyone does. Well, to start off, there are three princes that have been quite famous since middle school." I nodded for him to continue on, straightening myself up on my seat. "They have been known for their unique personality and mostly because of their exquisite looks."

"No surprise there."

Leatherhead couldn't help but chuckle at that statement, though it is pretty sad that society decided to rate others by skin-deep beauty.

"Well, the first prince that I would mention is quite the 'looker'; but his personality is quite likeable. He is a very happy teenager, mostly known as the 'class clown' of the whole freshmen year. No one could compete against his mischiefs and there hasn't been one victim who escapes any of his pranks."

Heh, if anything; you would think that LH is talking about-

"Michelangelo Daimyo."

I look upon my intelligent friend in disbelief.

"Mikey."

"Yes, Michelangelo."

"…Mikey."

"Mr. Daimyo, yes."

"…Mikey?"

Leatherhead gave me an amused expression.

"It does seem hard to believe, I inquired, but his personality has always been very popular among the others." Well, I can't argue with that. His happiness has always been contagious on many occasions. "Thus, making him popular with many girls."

I still can't think of Mikey as a prince (I hate to know how big his ego has been since then) but in one way, I couldn't disagree to how popular my little brother has gotten. Back then when we were still in grade school, and together; many of his classmates loves to play with him.

"The second prince is Leonardo Hamato."

That's not shock worthy. Leonardo did seem like a prince at times; polite, kind, a leader, serious, and true to himself. Perfect to the point that he might be a bit… robotic. And… a bit uptight. But nonetheless the princely-type… wait, Hamato..?

"Hamato?"

But Hamato is our father's name… Leo had kept our family's name?

"Yes, a name originated from Japan if I recognized it."

I didn't question the matter further. It concerns me to know that Leo had kept that kind of reminder of our family. I had thought that Leo went to find his own happiness when he left us, yet he kept that sad shadow of the past. No, I love Master Splinter. I love being his son. But I changed my last name so that I could begin a new life with my adoptive parent, April. I'm sure that Master Splinter would've wanted that if he would ever disappear; for us to not regret the past. But nothing would ever change the fact that Master Splinter is my father. And I will never forget the memories that I held dear.

I nodded for Leatherhead to continue.

Hold on a second; if Mikey and Leo are the famous princes… then please don't tell me-

"The last prince is Raphael Jones."

"That's impossible!"

Because of the fact that I suddenly yelled, I gathered the attention of the whole classroom. I slightly went red at the embarrassing situation that I put onto myself, and chuckled nervously.

"That sin(2x)= x/2 is solvable?"

Many rolled their eyes while others went to see if that it would be on the homework packet they have.

"Geek."

'_Said the person attending geometry at a freshmen year._' Of course, I don't say that out loud since the guy looks as if he could pummel me very easily.

When I turned back towards Leatherhead, he gave me a sympathetic expression, but continues on with his explanations.

"Yes, I supposed you know of him."

I could only nod numbly. Raph as a prince… what has this world come to?

"Since we are on the subject about him; has he tormented you?" LH looked really concern about that. Well, it isn't his fault. I am a magnet for jerks.

"No, he hasn't." I did not add the word 'yet' for it would no doubtfully cause Leatherhead more distresses. I did scold the guy two times already so I have to at least face him sooner or later.

"Please continue on to how the all-powerful Raphael became a prince." I said, thick with sarcasm. Judging by how my friend had flinched, maybe the sarcasm is a bit too much, since Raph is pretty much probably the scariest person in the whole school; so I've heard. The whispers from others when he passes the halls pretty much set it.

"His attitude his pretty famous for the girls as well as his rebel look."

"Of course." I sighed. When back at grade school, he's scary and no one would approach him. And when he gets older, he's cool. That's how the system works as we grow up.

Well, it's good to know that the princes that I was planning to ignore _are_ the people that I'm trying to currently ignore; well, until I have a plan to get us back together without any confusion… probably.

The bell rung, indicating that class has started. The students are then already in their seats, and the teacher soon after then walks into the classroom, starting today's lessons.

But once again, to the point that people might be worried, I wasn't paying attention to the lesson taking place right now.

My brother's: princes. I expected Leo maybe; but never Mikey or Raph. Especially Raph. I doubt that my easily angered brother would like to be called a 'prince', especially grouped together with Leo and Mikey. Mostly Leo.

Then again, if I could find any similarities between my three brother, I could see how they could become princes to the female population if I look towards a girl's perceptive (April had taught me to be polite and sensitive towards any kind of girl, no matter how loony they are. Because of that, I came to an understanding of both the female's and the male's mind).

All are kind in their own way:

Mikey had that "everything is going to be fine!" sense of kindness; able to brighten anyone's day. So, of course he would get many admirers because of it.

Leo had that "polite" sense of kindness; the kind where you wanted to do your best and be presentable for him. And since his politeness is rather a prince kind of feature, of course he would be nominated as a prince.

Raph had that "I supposed it's only fair that I help you" sense of kindness. Well, he's not exactly "kind", but he has mortals (or at least, I hoped he still have mortals). He is never to hit a girl, only restrain them so that they couldn't fight back. If someone gives him respect, he'll try his best to give respect back. He should never start a fight… unless provoked (then again, everything provokes Raph). And also, his oh-so "rebel" attitude. I bet that Raph did an "I guess someone as cool as me could help someone like you" kind of thing whenever he did tried to help anyway. Only towards the boys, of course. Raph is much shyer towards girls; therefore earning him points… but I still don't believe that Raph is a "prince". If he didn't know that I was his brother, I would tease him to no end.

They all have very noticeable talents, ninjutsu not included:

Mikey has the artistic talent of the group. I remember looking around the school (right after the somewhat fateful meeting with Raph), since I came early, and found many artwork on the wall; almost all that goes to Michelangelo. There were even some with awards on it. Sure, the style is rather comic like; but nonetheless beautiful and meaningful.

I frowned when I noticed a picture of a family; consist of four brothers and a father. Though the father and the brothers look far beyond to what my family looks like; it seemed that I am looking into what was.

Leo… well, he's talent at everything basically. Sports, academics (actually, I still rule at that department but now that we are comparing the princes), and a whole lot of other stuff. Of course, Leo was never artistic; so that never counts. Especially if Leo tries to cook… Just this one time when we were little, and he was never allowed to be near a stove ever again. But something he is very amazing at is his strategizing and his leadership skills. There were already whispers of him becoming next year's student council's president!

Raph talent's is basically sports; shock there. And pretty much pissing every kind of teacher here. Whether it would be basketball, soccer, baseball, track or football: he's your guy. When we were little, Raph has always been the fittest of us all. Leo's has the most skill, yes, but Raph is strongest. When it comes to sports, especially ninjutsu, I would remember that Raph seemed happy doing those kinds of things… I wondered if he's still doing them now.

And of course, all of them are drop-dead gorgeous (I can't believe I'm thinking that about my own brothers):

Mikey had that popular surfer look; a basic pretty boy.

Leo had that 'knight in shining armor' thing going; a girl's dream boyfriend.

Raph had that 'get off my back' kind of look; making girls want what they thought they couldn't have.

And compare to them…

Well, I didn't care about what others think about me in the first place anyway. With my 'dorky' glasses, I have dark-brown wavy but slightly subdued hair. It's rather messy and unkempt, since I don't bother to brush it very often or rather not at all. My clothes are rather unfashionable, I guess: just a plain purple t-shirt tucked in with light tan slacks that I just found in my closet. Since I didn't care about the shoes I wore, I picked the sandals that I found near the front door… wait, since when did I have sandals? Anyway, people say that they didn't like to see my eyes for some reason. Something about my eyes being hideous and small.

"Oh yes, we have a new student; I should introduce him."

Please tell me that the teacher isn't talking about me. If he is, then I'm kinda relieved to know that some of my classmates aren't even paying attention to him anyway.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael; do you know that they're all renaissance masters name?"

"All we need is a Donatello!"

"What if there is a fourth prince hiding from us right now? O-Or maybe he's transferring soon!"

"Maybe he's like Leo!"

"No way! Another Mikey is better suited!"

I paled… I hate to know what would happen if I happened to own the name of that very same "Donatello". Well, one: the girls will kill me. Two: I might give my identity to my brothers. Number 2 might not be so bad, but I kinda need to be alive for a while now from number 1.

"What was his name… um-"

"Donnie sir! Or… um, Don."

I was red in the face, hoping my other classmates wouldn't even give me a single glance. But they did, and laugh at my face.

Leatherhead looked confuse to why I wanted my name shorten out, but, bless his soul, he didn't ask either.

"Ha! What a dork!"

At that instant, Leatherhead then glared at whoever said that, shutting the person up instantly.

I grinned at, no doubtfully, my best friend to show my thanks.

* * *

><p>I stared at Leo's sitting figure, who is currently staring outside, expressionless.<p>

Leo's in my biology class.

Yeah, Leo's in my biology class.

…LEO'S IN MY BIOLOGY CLASS?

I quickly swerve around to escape whatever fate has planned for me, only for the door to be blocked by the teacher, who looked confuse to why one of his top students would want to leave.

Slowly, I turn around and slump in defeat.

Fate: 1 Don: 0

I look around to see where I could sit… to only figure out that the only seat available is by Leo… I hoped and prayed that the teacher has planned for me to assemble somewhere else.

"'Donnie', right? It seemed that the only lab opening is right next to Leo. Please take your seat right there."

Fate: 2 Don: 0

Well, at least I know that the shorten version of my real name is catching on and there is no way people would know that I'm Donatello.

But anyway, I had no choice but to comply with the teacher, no matter how much I'm cursing fate.

When I sat down, I used all my willpower to ignore the human right next to me. Despite so, Leo, having to be mister polite, decided to greet me.

"Hello; Donnie, right? My name is Leonardo Hamato; it's very nice to meet you." And he then shines his polite smile at me. Even though it made many of the girls in that very same classroom swoon, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous when I can detect how fake it is now that I'm a bit closer to see. And how there seemed to be loneliness laced into it.

"Y-Yes, it's very nice to meet you too…" I greeted back nervously, just lifting my hands up a little as to say hello.

I can practically feel the arrows of jealousy digging into my back, from the girls no doubtfully. I wondered if they have started their own fan club yet… I wouldn't be surprise.

"Ok, enough, enough. It's time for lesson."

There were many groans, but all have no choice but to submit.

Biology went as what a biology class should, except this is an advance placement course. Since Leo is too busy paying attention to the lesson that the teacher is explaining, he didn't even give me a single glance for the whole time.

That is, until, we have to do a work sheet assigned by our teacher.

I was putting down the answers to the work sheet faster than an average person should. And because of that, it caught Leo's attention.

Ok, this is the answer. And I know that this is the answer; what the heck, _"Is the bat a bird or a mammal?"_? What kind of elementary question is this doing on a high school work sheet or is the teacher trying to separate the brainless to the-

"Are you just putting down random answers?"

"Hm..?" I answered nonchalantly, not bothering to look up at him.

"And you went farther on the work sheet than you're supposed to be."

With that comment, I immediately snap out of my trance; grumbling out of the fact that I did it again and look to see how far I went on my paper. Just at least five question farther, not bad. Sometimes, the teacher hates it when I went farther on my work than I'm supposed to be. So I tried not doing it so often.

"Besides that point, are you just putting down random answers on your work sheet?"

I look at him confusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean **AP** Biology is a serious class. If you're just goofing off on the work, even though the grade on this work sheet wouldn't do much to affect your overall semester grade, then you should've gone to regular Biology."

Somehow, the way Leo had said that; it seemed as if he's insulting my intelligence.

Being the reasonable and calm one, I sigh to get rid of my frustrated feelings. I understood why Leonardo would've thought that. I have gone through the questions on the work sheet faster than most would. Of course he would be a bit suspicious. Then again, he shouldn't assume something like that without any proof…

"Leonardo, I reassure you that I'm answering the questions responsibly and quite appropriately."

My older brother (who still doesn't remember me) looks at me skeptically.

"Ok… answer to #5."

"The Esophagus, Liver, Stomach, Pancreas, Gallbladder, Large intestine, Small intestine, and the rectum makes up the digestive system."

"Answer to #13."

"Cell Wall."

"Answer to #4."

"Cytoplasm."

"Answer to #16."

"Takes 43 muscles to frown."

Leo frowned, probably doubting himself now judging by how guilty he looks.

"…Can I see your paper?"

Shrugging, I just casually hand my work to him.

After looking at the paper for a few minutes, his frown deepens, looking rather sheepish. Soon after, he hands me my paper.

"Um yes… right… it seemed that all are… accurately answered…"

Leo blush out of embarrassment of being wrong. Leo did never like being wrong in the first place anyway.

"I'm… so…rry…"

At that moment, I burst out laughing, using the counter in front of me for support as I bang my fist upon the lab table. As tears of joy gathered around the corners of my eyes, I noticed how Leo seemed to become red even more.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry; that was i-insensitive for me to l-laugh." I managed to choke out as I tried to keep my laughter regulated. For some reason, this surprised Leonardo that I had apologized. "It j-just that, it seemed hard for you to apologize at all."

By then, my laughter is controlled and I wipe off the tears in the corners of my eyes, but the amusement is still there etched onto my facial features.

Leo looks as if he had to argue about that but then shut his mouth, not denying that it's true. Because of that, he looked very guilty.

"I'm sor-"

"It's fine, it's fine. As you could probably tell, I'm pretty smart. So when I get things wrong, I tend to be a bit stubborn about it too."

He seemed glad that I understood his feelings.

"So, now that we got that over with; smile. Didn't you hear me when I answered question #16? It takes 43 muscles to frown. For smiling, it only takes 17. So I think it would strain your muscle less if you smile more."

At the fact that I'm trying to cheer him up with a biology lesson, he couldn't help but smile (with a small laugh, which is a bonus for me).

Much better, a genuine smile. Leo looks kinda scary when he frowns anyway.

Before I could make another possibly lame joke, a crumbled piece of paper hits me on the top of my head and then lands onto my lap. Ever so curious (even though there is a scary black aura coming out of that single piece of paper), I opened it to see what could be written in it. I don't dare find out who wrote it.

"_**Leave **__**my**__** Leo alone, geek."**_

And from that point on, I can feel the pitchfork glares now literally stabbing my back.

I should take note that Leo is their prince, one of the most popular boys in school. Yes, he's my big brother that I love so much; but currently, he's their prince and I should steer clear unless I like to be mauled by the girls, the bad way.

* * *

><p>Lunch is now in session…<p>

Fate just really hates me today, doesn't it?

Right there in the far corner away from everyone else is Raphael's little gang, doing stuff like smoking, laughing, and tormenting whoever is near. From the corner of my eyes, I could see that Raph isn't smoking. I try not to swell with pride when I did.

Mikey, right in the middle of the whole popularize crowd, is hanging out with what I supposed are his friends. Some are skater friends, some are his fangirls and some are just really snobby looking.

So in other words… they have the same lunch time as me.

Fate: 3 Don: 0

I decided that eating in the cafeteria is bad for my health.

And so, here I am, wondering around the halls to find a suitable place to eat. I memorized the map so, I remember there was this old garden structure that was abandon because the groundskeepers are just plainly too lazy to take care of it. I think it was here-

I opened the rusted door that leads to the garden, widening my eyes as I looked upon its beauty. A bit overgrown but that somehow gives a feeling of nature's exquisiteness itself. There are some flowers over here, some bushes over there- oh they have a pond!

I have declared; this would be my lunch spot.

As I step out further into the sun; I then froze as I felt a chill down my spine.

Forget about my declaration; I can't eat here.

For Leo is there.

He's at the other side of the pond, sitting under the only tree that belongs to the garden. It seemed that he is reading a book of some sorts. I would love to know what it is; but signals and the horns kept blaring in my head to escape before he had notice me.

Slowly, very slowly, I turned away and started towards the exit.

"Donnie?"

Busted. Well, I never could sneak away from Leo when we were young anyway.

I turned my head and smile nervously towards Leo, who looked confuse to why I'm here.

"I'm sorry… did I bothered you in any way?" I asked sheepishly as I fully turn my body towards my student body representative.

Leo shook his head as a positive no, seemingly surprise by my presence.

"Not many people know this place, so I didn't expect anyone here."

'_Well, neither had I.'_ I thought as I could only give a grin ever so awkwardly towards my big brother.

I was about to turn away, hoping to run away, till I saw the title of the book. Then I turned into geek/dork mode.

"You're reading _Hamlet_?" I exclaimed, already jogging over to Leo. "I don't take you as a Shakespeare reader."

Leo only quirked up an eyebrow, but complied nonetheless. "Yeah, I'm trying to understand the diction and how the wording is used."

Without fear or thoughts of my action, I sat next to him, looking at the book over his shoulders.

"It's pretty easy."

He gave me a look.

"For someone like me probably." I revised, grinning as he rolled his eyes. Heh, never seen that in a long time. Leo rolling his eyes.

"But, you know, there is a translated version on the internet. You could compare it to the original version to make it more comprehensible."

He gave me a look of disbelief.

"Seriously? I wished someone would tell me that before I considered burning this book."

"You've considered burning the book?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, earning a stern look from Leo.

"You don't know what this book put me through!"

"Oh, but I can imagine."

At that… he pouted. I tried not to pay any attention to the fact that he pouted, since I don't want to realize what he's doing and revert back to unbearably perfect Leo. My big brother, even when we were little, always thinks that everything he does has to be perfect. But we never wanted him perfect; we just wanted him as our brother.

But apparently, he notices it himself, putting his mouth into a straight line. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ya know, you should pout more often. You might look like an actual human." I tried teasing.

Leo rolled his eyes once again, only to catch himself in the middle of it and immediately put his gaze downwards. Ok, now I'm a bit annoyed.

Taking away his book to grab his attention, I purposely attended for him to look at me in the eye. As soon as he does, he was able to keep up my stare for a few minutes before immediately looking away to the side. Huh, guess my eyes are a bit scary if Leo looks away from them; but this will help me straighten out my point.

"I beg of you, don't be perfect."

Leo looks confuse by my request.

"What do you mean? I'm not-"

"Yes, it may be out of habit but learn how to be…" I try to think of how to describe Leo's freaky need for perfection in... well, everything. "Less… me when I'm on a very complicated project."

The side of his lips perked at the comparison. It seemed that he could imagine what I would be like; just by meeting me for more than an hour.

"In other words; your shoulder is tense, you look like a statue!" It seemed that he didn't notice before, soon after relaxing it significantly. Why is he on his guard for anyway? "You are allowed to laugh, cry, smile, frown, pout, etc., at least show some emotion on your face. The emotionless expression on your face is somehow creeping me out; like you're supposed to be some kind of white marble bust." He opened his mouth as if to say something. "Yes, you do smile; in a fake kind of way. You may be able to fool everyone else, but not me. That just makes you even creepier, like some kind of robot or something."

I was about to say something else, but then stop. I would slam my head against the trunk of the tree several times if I didn't know that I would get strange looks from Leo.

Once again, I spoke without thinking (wow, that has been happening all week).

Who was I to tell Leonardo how to act? He's a big boy now; he doesn't need my criticism… But… why does it seemed that he wanted to laugh, that he wanted to pout, and that he wanted to be… a teenager? What worries me more that he's all alone in this place; with no one around him. Not his friends (assuming that he does have friends), not his fangirls, not anyone. He's all alone here.

"What I mean is…. You see…"

Ok Donnie, baby steps here, baby steps. Remember and think that Leonardo could be a socially isolated child. Not likely, but he's giving off that kind of thing.

"When you're around me… don't be like that, ya know." I look to the side, embarrassed. "I don't think of you as Leonardo Hamato. I don't think of you as my student body representative… Wait, you are my student body representative so I have to think of you as someone to listen to and respect; but besides that point. Right now-"

As my glasses slid down my nose, I try to look at him in the eye once again. For some reason, this time, he kept looking at my eyes as if mesmerized.

"I'm the new student and so I don't know many things. Right now, you're a regular student." I could see how his eyes widen, though I wasn't sure if what I said made any sense. "You're a student of this school, a teenager here to get an education."

I wrack my brain to try and think of another way to say what I feel.

"Not some perfect puppet with no emotions of his own; I don't expect you to be perfect."

In that instant, my face went red… why in the heck does that sound like a confession? I sooo didn't mean for it to sound like a confession! And to make it worse, Leo is just staring at me, like I have grown three heads or something. I can't even know what he's thinking about what I said.

"Well, lunch is almost over and I think I'm going to go early. I'll see ya later, right; bye!" I then dash to the door inside the hall, not giving Leo a chance to say anything back.

Nice going Donnie, really nice. Now; your oldest brother thinks that you might be a freak. Well, wouldn't blame him in a way.

Fate: 4 Don: 0

Hopefully, I can have some piece of mind in World Geography.

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. I have to rub my eyes several times to see if they are working properly. But apparently, they are.<p>

I heard from another classmate (a girl if that doesn't surprise you) that Leo has Geometry this period. So seeing that there is no way that Mikey or Raph would be in an advance class, I thought that I was out of the bag for a while…

And so I thought wrong.

Mikey is here.

This is actually a miracle itself.

Fate: 5 Don: 0

I headed for the seat in the back of the classroom.

"Mr. O'Neil, please be seated next to Mr. Daimyo."

Fate: 6 Don: 0

One of these days, I'm going have to at least score a point, Fate. Just one of these days…

Grudgingly, I drag myself over to the seat next to Mikey and sat there, putting my dirt-brown bag settled right next to me.

"Hey, you were that geek that back in the halls!" I twitched under my eye as I look back at Michelangelo, who grinned at me happily. "Awesome, we're seat buddies!"

For you probably; you're not the one being glared by every single girl in the whole classroom. But…

"It's great that you're here! You could help me with my work since I have no clue how I got into this class but since it made my family happy, I have no choice but to actually take it but I'm doing so bad and I'm going to fail so you have to help me dude or I'm cooked! You see-"

I miss my little brother. His smile, his laughter, his happiness; I miss them all.

I sigh as he kept talking on and on.

I guessed a few glares would be worth it.

"And since you have probably finished your homework, I'm sure that, since you're my most favorite geek in the world, that you would let me have a peek-"

"No."

Mikey's expression falter quite noticeably.

"But whhhhhyyyyyy? ~" Michelangelo whined, trying to pull fake tears on me.

Yep, this is definitely my little brother Michelangelo. Good thing I was stubborn then as I am now.

"Because you wouldn't learn anything if you just copy from my paper. Explain to me how that would help on the semester test."

Mikey opened his mouth to argue his point but then shut his mouth, pouting. It seems that I was right on that part.

"BBBBBBuuuuuttttt~"

"No buts. You have to be more prepared than that."

I can practically feel the glares, now pointed, stabbing me through and through, but I kept my ground. I'm not going to let Mikey ignore his responsibility. He's the one who decided to stay in this class.

I look back at my supposed little brother, seeing him slumping on his desk looking dejected… Dang it.

"Bring out your homework." I sighed. "The least I can do is to try to help you understand and answer the questions."

He seemed to slightly perk up. No, he still wants to copy my answers but he realized that at least it is better than nothing. Quickly, he took out his paper and his pencil, his whole attention on me as if he's expecting me to say all the answer. I raised an eyebrow skeptically and he then deflated, realizing that I wasn't saying that just for a cover up.

"Donnie~ I'm not as smart like yooouuuu~"

"I don't expect you to be-"

"Hey!"

"-but I do expect you to do your share of the work."

Mikey grumbled about me being an 'unfair geek' and such as he looks at his paper dejectedly. Once again, I sighed. Mikey isn't usually this stubborn, even if his grades are that **bad**. He knows that it wouldn't earn him anything if he didn't do it by himself and would eventually give in…

"You know, all the answers on our homework are in our assigned textbook."

"…text-whatchamacallit?"

"The thing that you used for your pillow during class."

Mikey made a long "ohhh" sound and bring out that very same book that I mentioned. But what caught my eyes are the bent pages inside and the worn out edges of the cover. He used the textbook before. The World Geography textbooks are newly brought out this year; but this looked so used. It seemed as if he's tried many times to understand the book but couldn't and find no will to. I wondered what had stopped him to actually try to study. I know he can study; it's just the matter that if he wants to or not.

"Man, this thing is heavy but it is good for sleeping! Actually very comfortable when ya laid it on the desk and put your head on it! I doubt geeks like you would do that but you have to try that someday! I mean, really, it's kinda fun though when you drool on it, you, like, get in trouble and I mean there is this one time the teacher caught me sleeping because I was snoring. Never again will I snore but I heard it can't be helped-"

"Mikey-" I said in a quiet voice, quiet enough for no one else to hear us beyond our two desks. "-stop acting like an idiot when you're not." He seemed stupefied and shocked, and I only look upon him with nonjudgmental eyes through my thick lensed glasses. "I'm not stupid, and neither are you."

With that, I silently reached over to the textbook that he brought out and opened it to a certain chapter. I didn't give him a chance to say anything about it. I just need to prove that he isn't an idiot. He never was… wait, let me think about that.

"Our homework is based on Chapter 7, South-East Asia. As you could see on our homework; the first page had the title 'Chapter 7 Section 1', which is based on South- East Asia's Geography." I pulled his paper further in front of him, grabbing his attention a little. "Now look at this fill-in-the-blank question. Try reading this paragraph and tell me the answer."

He gave me a confuse look –still a little bit shock over what I said– as if he's wondering if there is some kind of trick to this. But nonetheless, he complied and I watched as I followed his eyes to how fast he's reading. I couldn't help but smile, for I noticed that he's quite the speed reader. Guess those comic books aren't for nothing. He's comprehension level is still pretty low but he knows the basics of what to do. Like reading and writing at least.

"Tropical-hot and humid all year round! That's the answer to #1!" Mikey then exclaimed excitedly, happy to found out the answer all by himself. I couldn't help but give him a proud smile.

"Judging by the level of how fast you read; you could finish this homework before the teacher decided to pick up the homework." He didn't need any more encouragement than that, for he was already reading through the questions and the pages like mad. One: because he didn't think that it would be this easy, that the textbooks actually have the answers to the questions. Two: also because he really needed a good grade.

Trying not to laugh at the fact that Mikey is actually concentrated on something (maybe that's a bit stereotypical for Mikey); a paper airplane hit me on my cheeks. Judging by the frustrated growl in the background, I could guess that whoever threw it was planning for it hit somewhere else on my body… maybe preferably my eyes. I silently thank Mikey for giving me these glasses; fake or not.

Unfolding the paper, I wasn't surprise by what was written in it:

"_**Stay away from the Princes."**_

Not wanting to deal with this, especially for today, I crumbled up the paper and stuff it in my bag. Don't these girls have anything better to do than list out who's the enemy and who's not? All I did is taught Mikey how to actually do his work, which is something I should be commended for.

But I decided not to question their actions out loud currently, for I could feel that someone is actually trying to burn me with their glares.

"Um… can you help me on #21…?" Mikey asked, panicked that he couldn't find the answer.

I sighed at the predicament that I'm in, but I smiling softly and tenderly towards him soon after. What a doofus; how he got so popular is beyond me.

"Look at page 456. You're on Section 2, right?"

His answer was a long stare towards me as if I'm some kind of alien, making me raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

Mikey, snapping out of his trance, just quickly look back at his paper as soon as he realized that he's staring at me.

"N-Nothing, you just remind me of someone. Section 2, right?"

Of course I caught on of what he meant; I'm his brother not to mention that I'm pretty much smarter than him, but I decided to go with his flow. Now is not the time to be mentioning… the you-know-what. He still doesn't realize it, and if I tell him now, he'll probably deny it and won't believe me.

"Section 2, page 456; listen to me Mikey."

"Ah, sorry Don~" He said, laughing as he went to the page that I had told him. I noticed how fake the laugh is. Other people wouldn't notice, but I did.

"Did you know that in Thailand, the letters "ph" are pronounced as a hard "p" sound? For example, the resort island of Phuket is pronounced "Puket." Another example is Phi Phi Island, which is pronounced as "Pee Pee" Island."

"… Pee Pee Island…? PEE PEE ISLAND?" At that moment, Michelangelo laugh out loud, banging his fist against his desk.

I couldn't help shake my head. Only Mikey would find some kind of humor in that. But at least he's laughing till his stomach burst. Even if I did feel a spit ball landed on my head.

* * *

><p>Ok, I'm sick of Fate getting the better of me. But then again, I didn't know that my brothers would be at my new school in the first place or maybe that is actually fate's fault? I guessed I should've hack into the school's system and look up at the student's files in the first place anyway… whether it's illegal or not…<p>

"Welcome to Auto Mechanics, you moronic drop outs." Most, if not all, of the students here growled at the teacher's subtle greeting. Apparently, in this school, Auto Mechanics are for helping the "drop outs" to at least get a job. And since boys love to build and destroy things; this is the most filled class with delinquent. There are just very few who came here for another purpose. And they are not in my class sadly. Except for the fangirls that is, but they barely count.

The way the teacher is looking at me, I would've thought that he thinks that I have green skin or something. He moves his gazes up and down, inspecting my body.

"Now, what is someone like you doing here with all of these befuddled animals, Mr. O'Neil?"

I was not sure how to answer that, nor do I want to when I can feel the garage's air becoming a lot thicker. I wished the teacher would just keep his comments to himself.

The Auto Mechanics Teacher is the famous Stockman Baxter. Why he's a teacher, that's a mystery. I mean, he already has his own million dollar corporation, practically famous for his technology. Why does he need to teach to kids for?... I think I rather not know.

But he's the least of my problems.

"Tch. He's a fu-in' geek, yer a fu-in' geek; why wouldn't he be here?"

"Mr. Jones, if you use that tone on me once again; I'll take you out of my class and recommend you for crafting class."

That immediately shut Raphael up.

Fate: 7 Don: 0

…Why am I keeping up numbers anyway?

"And since you are so hospitable to us 'geeks', then I'll partner you with Mr. O'Neil."

No matter what exquisite technology that Stockman made; I hate him right now.

Apparently, Raphael agreed with my thoughts.

"No way in he-! I'll git with even any one of these fu-in' stupid girls-" Raph pointed towards his fangirls that applied on this elective **only** to see Raphael. "But there is no way I'm gonna get wit' this lame-brain!"

I wondered if I could tell Raphael that just arguing about it would just only encourage him even more to get us together.

And by then; we both were now partnered to find the missing parts of the vehicle in front of us. As one could guess, Raph isn't all that happy about it. And we can't go home until we were finish with this assignment. Now, I really have to steer clear of these girls, they're out for murder…

Sighing, seeing how there is no way out of this, I began to pop the hood open. If there are any missing parts; it's likely under the hood. If not, then a thorough check on the exterior and the interior of the car-

"Geek. Betcha' already found out the missin' parts, right? Think ya so high n' might, huh?"

I looked up at Raph, who's frowning quite deeply and murderously, glaring at me as if it would help our situation even further. It's seems that he's mad at something, but it's not just really towards me… yeah, he's mostly unhappy about being with me but that's just not it… there is something else bothering him.

A light bulb appeared above my head.

I pointed towards the car, making Raph raise an eyebrow.

"Want to look?"

He seemed shock by my invitation but it was only momentarily. Soon, he grabs me by the collar of my shirt, slightly lifting me up.

"What in the he- do you mean? Are ya implyin' that I'm fu-in' dumb?" I would ask how I could think of him as dumb by just asking that question but I decided to just hear the rest of the rant. "You think you can do this all by yerself, doncha'? 'Want to look?', sayin' that as if I'm hopeless!"

… Oh, now I understand. I guess my indifference, when I said that, kinda made him misunderstand to why I said that in the first place… It just seemed that he wanted to do the assignment too, rather without me, but he wants to do the assignment nonetheless. Raphael has always adored fast vehicles since we were little; always looking up motorcycles the most.

I sigh, which must've slightly irked him since he just threatened me not too long ago.

"Look, if you want to get away from me that badly, let us just finish this assignment then."

He tightens his grip around my collar for a few seconds before letting go not so gently. Fixing my shirt, I noticed that he seemed to be heading for the exit out of the garage. I immediately fumed.

"Uh, where are you going?"

"Out."

In that instant, I was behind Raphael grabbing his ear. Without any mercy, I pulled him towards the car like he was some kind of ruthless child and I was disciplining him. He's just lucky that everyone is already gone, finished with their assignments, so that they couldn't see him in this state while we're just wasting time arguing.

"OW– What the-"

"When I meant 'let us just finish this assignment' I meant **us**."

Right when we're at least a few feet away from the car, I let him go, seeing the confuse expression on his face.

"I thought ya wanna do it by yerself."

"I never said that. You assumed that." I sighed, rubbing my temples. This is Raphael alright if he can make me this frustrated over the simplest things.

"Look, I know you aren't stupid. I asked if you want to look because it seemed that you won't come and do the assignment yourself unless I ask. Nothing more."

At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Beside, you like this class, don't you?"

He looks as if he was going to protest but then shut his mouth once again. It seemed that he knew he couldn't get pass me and my observation.

"Wat made ya think that?" He grumbled, looking to the side in defeat. Raph really does wear his emotions on his sleeves. It wasn't always clear to as why, but when he's angry, he's angry. When he's frustrated, he's frustrated. When he's happy, he tends to be shy about it; but you could see a significant change in his expression despite so. I couldn't help but grin at that. Same old Raphael all right.

"Because if you didn't like the class, you would've skipped it in the first place."

Raph snorted in humor at the truth of it, slightly smiling. The air became a lot lighter just right then.

"Come on, let just get this assignment over with." I said as I push him towards the opened hood of the car. He grumbled, since he hates to be ordered, but complied nonetheless, looking for whatever is missing so that we could just complete this already and get on with our lives. I walk next to him to help, but in the corner of my eyes, I notice that he didn't have his piercings on.

I grinned happily.

* * *

><p>Me: Yesh! I finally finish this unusually long chapter. I don't know why it's longer than usual but I'm proud of it!<p>

*hugs a Donnie plushy*

Man I love Donnie… and I'm proud of it too ^^ Hope ya enjoyed it!


	4. Did I Decide?

Me: sorry that this took so long! I haven't been able too since school has started and homework didn't give me enough time to go and work on my stories. I'm glad that you enjoy this though. Please, I hope you would like this chapter as much as I did when I thought of it ^^

Oh, there may be some of you guys that are probably thinking "shouldn't Don get them back together soon more quickly?". Despite so, think about the reason to why he let them go in the first place. He wants them to find their own happiness; to have their own life and not go back to how things are back then. And so he's hesitant to go back into their lives again when he doesn't know whether how they would feel about it. Are they happy with their current lives? Do they even need him to appear? Do they need their brainy brother? Even if he wants, he has to think about how they would feel too.

There is also the fact that even if he tells them that he is their brother; they might deny it or wouldn't believe him at all.

And so, I hope that would answer some questions if you have gotten rather curious.

And so, this chapter would be dedicated to those thoughts =3

* * *

><p>Did I Decide?<p>

I have decided, replaying all that has happened yesterday, that I would leave my brothers alone. I won't tell them that I'm their brother. I won't tell them that I'm their Donny. They're happy; content. They don't need me.

Leo has a bright future ahead of him. Sure, he's a bit uptight but I'm positive that his friends would be glad to help him. His grades are extraordinary, as well at his talented skills as a leader. I'm pretty sure that he could take care of himself; he's always someone _you_ could depend on. _He_ never really did need anyone to depend on.

Raph's just fine on his own. He's strong, popular, and seemed to have many followers that would go with him through he-. I'm not positive on Raphael's academics skills, but he's great at sports. I heard he's the football team's number one star. Even if he's still fighting on the streets; I'm sure that his guardian would protect him along with his friends. I don't need to worry about that big lug, he always have been an independent person.

Mikey… sweet, innocent, mischievous Mikey. Despite that he's my little brother; he's probably the one that I least need to worry about. He's a bit crazy and has a few screws loose in his head, but once he had his mind set on something, I knew he could overcome any object that gets in his way. Mikey is always like that and I couldn't help but be a bit jealous at that admirable trait. I hoped that someday: I would see his artwork being recognized in history. Could do without his fat ego though.

That's just it. They're all content with their lives while I'm content living with April and having her as my mother.

I regretted nothing. There is nothing to regret.

I kept a blank expression as I watched the track team running, sitting in the stands along with my coach who is standing up beside me.

I'm in second period: PE. Apparently, I survived Hun's abuse in first period during Civil Engineering. Who knew that the big lug with the small head would want to learn about Civil Engineering?

But that's beside the point right now.

I heard some movement from Coach Hisomi –Or Hisomi-Shishou or Master Hisomi as he prefers at times– and sigh as I glance at the rather large teacher in the corner of my eyes.

"No thanks, I'm sorry Hisomi-Shishou, but I don't feel like participating. Besides, I have yet to gather my P.E. uniform."

He nodded silently in confirmation, looking at me. Hisomi-Shishou isn't a big talker. He rarely talks at all, which is pretty unusual for a coach. But he could usually get his point across with just a few gestures, though some of the kids would only understand what he's talking about unless it had to do with sports. For some reason or another (probably because of my upbringing from April to observe everything in detail), I could pretty much know what he's talking about as if he's saying them out loud.

Hisomi-Shishou stares at me.

"No, I don't want to interact with the other kids."

He continues to stare at me.

"I don't care if I won't get popular if I kept acting like an outcast. They're all jerks and fakes anyway."

He blinks.

"Sorry, that was narrowed minded. But some of them are."

He looks away in content, and I grumbled while shivering in the November air, cuddling with my jacket. I don't know how in the world all of those guys are able to run around shirtless. It's probably has to do with the fact that the cross country girls are running nearby.

I shifted my eyes towards the field and away from my coach as I look at three specific people. And those people are my brothers. I wanted to duck my head into my jacket like a turtle retracting itself into its shell. So much for my plan to avoid them and let them have their own life, but I could've sworn that they weren't here the last time I had this class…

"Last time, did Leo attend a student council conference?"

Hisomi-Shishou nodded.

"Right… so it's safe to assume that Michelangelo and Raphael had skipped the last time I had this class also?

Hisomi Shishou nodded again, before coming back to look at me once more. I understood that he was curious to know why I even bothered asking about the three most popular boys in school. It seemed that he recalled my resentment for the popluars.

"Oh… nothing, nothing. Just curious…" I waved off, hoping that he would drop the subject. He could tell that I was lying but decided to leave it at that. I've decided that this would be my favorite teacher this year; despite that he is teaching my least favorite subject.

I narrowed into the figure of my little brother, Mikey, sprinting across the track field. When he crosses the finish line, I could hear the timer announcing that Michelangelo had acquired a new record. I couldn't help but smile when all of those people decided to swarm around him just to congratulate the happy teen.

Leo was at the pole-vaulting event, his own group of fans and friends there. As soon as my oldest brother lifted himself into the air, my jaw slack just a bit. Looks like Leonardo had kept up his ninjutsu training, for his movements are magnificently graceful and precise; yet somehow deadly and silent. In the background, I can hear the girls squealing his names. When he made it over the pole, he twisted his figure so that he could land on his feet, rather than his back, on the mat. People then immediately complimented him with esteem praises; I can even hear Hisomi-Shishou humming in approval.

From the other side of the field, boisterous laughter can be heard from the rowdier group of boys. I look over to see my second older brother, Raph, playing a game of tackled football with his posse. It seemed rather dangerous and rough to any outsider's view but they are having fun nonetheless. I can hear Raphael's laughter and teasing from all the way here, and I couldn't help but smile. I'm glad that he's happy.

"Donnnniiiieee~"

I was attacked from the back, making me yelp in surprise. It was no brain teaser to know that it was Mikey who had done that.

"Race with me! I'm bored and there is no one who wanted to race against me!"

That's because you are the best and fastest track runner in the school. Michelangelo has always been the fastest out of the three of us.

"No, I'm not properly dressed and I don't have the stamina to keep up with you."

Mikey pouted at the excuse but understand nonetheless. But he didn't go down without trying to convince me one more time. And so, he pulled the fake tears on me.

"Oh! Woe is me, what sin hath I've done to make Donny hate me so-"

"Cut it; it's not going to work."

Michelangelo pouted once again, but dejectedly went back to the crowd waiting for him (to get away from me probably; I'm pretty much infamous already because I dared to 'defile' the princes) nonetheless.

I try not to burst out a 'fine, I'll do it!' when I saw the cloud of despair hanging over his head. I kept telling myself that this is for Michelangelo; for his happiness, for the life that he's so happily living…

"I'll race you when I get my uniform…" I grumbled, loud enough for only the two of us could hear –and Master Hisomi but he knows better than to burst into our conversation– as I turn my head away from him in embarrassment. At my promise, Mikey turned around to shine a happy and joyful expression towards me.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise."

With that, he contently skipped towards his posse; all are looking at their elated prince with a confuse expression. Seriously, he's too easy to please. That or maybe he actually planned this…

I look at Hisomi-Shishou when I felt that he was staring at me again.

"Please don't say anything master…" I grumbled in embarrassment as my cheeks had gone a bit pink, looking down at my lap.

I saw Hisomi's lip twitch upward.

"Yo Don!"

I automatically turn my gaze to whoever is calling me, seeing Raph wiping the sweat off his body below me as he was near the foot of the stands where the seats for the stand ins are. I just made a noncommittal wave, but it didn't seem like my rebel-like brother gave it any thought. At least he took his jewelry off during P.E., though I wouldn't be surprise if Hisomi-Shishou had somehow convinced the heart-throb of many girls to take off his piercings and rings.

"Why doncha' you join us? We'll give you the thrill of yer life! Geeks like you need it!"

I refrain myself from defensively blurting out a 'no!' to him. Those guys will pummel me! Crush me! Annihilate me! I wouldn't survive! Raphael _might_ go easy on me, but his posse wouldn't

"N-No thank you… I don't have my uniform…" Nor the will to survive whatever that would crush me and my breakable ribs… and bones… and skull…

Raphael 'tch'ed at me and mumbled something along the lines of 'wimp'. Hey, I'm not a wimp; it's called wisely backing down.

"Fine, but when you get yer uniform, we'll be goin' el mano-a-mano."

He flashed a devious grin towards me before going back to his group, who were watching our interaction probably thinking that Raph is bullying me or something. Because of the fact that it looked like he was picking on me, I could hear the laughter and insults coming my way. To think they could learn to be quiet when trying to talk behind my back. They stopped soon after Hisomi-Shishou had given them a look and went back to their activities. Yep, my favorite teacher.

"Donnie, good morning."

I stiffen at the greeting, slowly –and almost mechanically– turning my head towards the voice. I lost track to how many times fate has gotten the better of me but I'm pretty sure fate is winning by a large margin.

It seemed that Leonardo was just coincidently coming here near the stands to get a drink of water from the bottle that he had bought specifically for this class.

"G-Good morning…" I greeted back; it would be rude not to.

At the simple greeting I gave him, he grinned at me and I was almost blown away by the sheer shine to it... Did Leo just grin? I would've cried tears of joy if I wasn't me, but it was really touched. And as if the smile was as infectious as Mikey's, I grinned back. The awkward meeting back at the secret garden was then completely erased from my mind.

"Do you mind joining me in pole-vaulting? It looks as if you do have a good form."

'Heck no!' is something that I wouldn't say out loud in front of my older brother. He would scold me, I know it. And if I remember our childhood days, he would've lectured us for hours. That and I could feel the girls' (and guys'?) glare pointedly stabbing me on the side. Despite that their glares are just expression of discontentment towards a specific object or person; I could've sworn that something is **really** poking me on the side.

"N-No thank you… I don't have my uniform as you see…"

Being the ever so responsible and dependable teen he is, he understood and didn't complain a word.

"Ok then, maybe next time when you get your uniform." He planned out for me as he waved a 'see ya' and went back to his group of fans and friends… did I just book three play dates with my brothers..? What happened to avoiding them?

I shivered as I felt the field going darker and darker. I swear, my brothers are all out to get me… for now all of their fans and 'friends' are staring at me like I'm some kind of disgusting disease-ridden rat.

Hisomi-Shishou patted me on the head, as if he was trying to make me better. I made a grateful smile towards him, happy to know that Hisomi is my P.E. teacher. I wasn't sure if I could survive P.E. if he wasn't the teacher.

* * *

><p>Get lunch and get out: that was the plan. During the blissful, tiring, and horrifying interactions with my brother; I have forgotten of the fact that I was supposed to avoid them. How can I move on and live my life, and let them live their life, if I can't do such a simple thing? I'm the geek that can blend into the background! Yet, this school had some type of technology that is making me visible to everyone around me. I swear there is a curse on me– if I believed in such a thing.<p>

And so, I put my plan into action. I should really think about making my lunch at home these days just to avoid going to the cafeteria… April is too busy with her new job that she didn't really have time to make lunch for me, but I don't mind. I know she is working very hard for us. I, at least, know how to make simple dishes like fried eggs and sandwiches and such.

I made sure to hide and blend myself into the crowd. I'm pretty much use to this since I have to hide and avoid bullies often back then, but I don't know if I should think that it is rather ironic that I feared interacting with my brothers even more than any kind of bully I remembered going against. Bullies are people that I'm not afraid to hurt at any rate. But I'm afraid to hurt my brothers.

I decided, thinking that I had lingered in the cafeteria for too long, to just take a bag of chips and make a break for it to the exit. Punching in my account number to the lunch lady and swiping the chips before anyone would, I dashed towards the exit, dodging and swerving around the crowd yet still being able to make sure to use it to conceal myself. Heh, I sound like some kind of ninja or something.

"Ah, Donnie? There you are."

At the voice of Leo, I lost my concentration and accidently trip over someone's foot; and landed face first onto the tile. Ah, that hurts.

"Donnie! You ok?"

I grumbled, though I doubt Leonardo could make out the words I'm saying. Of course, I have forgotten one small factor that is needed to be mentioned in my plans more often. Leonardo and his sixth sense. Yes, I should've taken account on the fact that we were never able to get pass Leonardo on anything when it comes to sneaking or escaping. I rubbed my sore nose, hoping the pain would go away. At least my glasses seemed to be in one piece.

A yelp passes my lip as I felt someone grabbing my underarm, lifting me up and settling me on my feet. I gaped at Leonardo as he brushes me off, though he gave me a 'what?' look at my gaping expression. For some reason, I felt a bit irritated at the fact that he could easily pick me up as if I'm as light as a feather. Then again, he is a sport star. Actually, all three of my brothers are… and I'm skinnier than any of my brothers and smaller… Somehow, I felt a bit depress at the fact that Mikey is actually taller than me, and he's my little brother…

"Do you need to go to the nurse..? That was a nasty fall…"

I snap out of my trance when I heard Leonardo speak. Well, so much for avoiding my brothers during lunch also.

"No, my nose is a little sore, that's all." I reassured, grinning sheepishly. "Do… you need something…Leo?" I questioned. Well, I'm pretty sure that Leonardo isn't here talking to me just to watch me trip. He's not one to do things impulsively or without reason.

Leonardo gave me a polite smile. "Ah, yes: I need to talk to you–"

"YO DONNIE!"

I flinched at the loud and rough greeting as it was able to be heard over the noises of the rest of the student body that was in the cafeteria. Now, there are only two people who can have a voice loud enough to do that; Mikey and Raph. But since I'm pretty sure that Mikey doesn't have a gruff voice, it has to be Raph.

I look back to see the roughest of my brothers pushing through the crowd to the point that people would make a path towards me just to avoid any casualties. Judging by the whispers and the fact that the cafeteria had suddenly turned deadly silent; everyone was expecting Raphael to beat me up or something. And judging by the narrow of Leo's eyes, so does he.

Oh dear… just oh no.

"Hey Donnie! I have a question for ya!"

I have to wonder whether Raphael realized the fact that the cafeteria had gone quiet to the point that you could probably hear a pin drop. Should I be amazed or worried?

"Wat's with the look? Like I'm crazy or somethi–"

He then noticed Leo. I could practically hear something snap inside the two of them as they stare at each other in the eye.

"What are you doin' here, prissy prince?"

Right now, I wish that the heavens would strike me dead. Or pray for mother earth to swallow me whole right where I stand. I just have to be in the middle of these two tempests and I have a feeling that I would be blown away if I don't do anything about it.

"Talking to Mr. O'Neil, Mr. Jones. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid whatever you are discussing with him must wait. The matters that I'm about to explain are important."

No! Don't include me into this Leo!

But it was too late, Raphael's eyes darkened towards the calm and suave looking teen.

I'm still amazed at how the girls in the background found this rather exciting. I really think that the people in this school really need their brain check… mines included.

I felt my hands starting to get sweaty and clammy as Raphael harshly grabbed my wrist, holding them as tightly and securely as cuffs.

"Yer matters are fu-in' shi-."

This time, Leonardo's eyes have darkened. He securely grabbed onto my arm. I feel like tearing up in despair at the situation I gotten myself into. But… they are really being immature. Do they not know that they are making a scene? Well, not that many minded, since it seemed one side hated the other and are waiting for their leaders to beat each other up (I don't need to explain the fangirls). I'm practically just the sacrifice to make this fight even more enjoyable.

I really wish that Mikey had this lunch period. For some reason, he doesn't; but no sense in wishing something that wouldn't come true any time soon.

"Oh? And I'm sure that your matters are more important than mines?"

"They sure fu-in' are!"

Raph pulled me closer to his side.

"I doubt anyone with no sense like you would make any matters seem important."

Leo pulled me closer to his side instead.

"Yer the one with no sense here!"

Pull.

"Said the one with all brawn and no brains!"

Pull. Ah, my ears are starting to hurt.

"Better than BEIN' A BORIN' CREEPY ROBOT!"

Pull.

"BETTER THAN A HOPELESS DROP OUT!"

Pull.

"LIKE YER ANY BETTER; A FU-IN' PRINCE IN HIS FU-IN' KINGDOM!"

Pull.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"

"THEN YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YA KNOW ME!"

That was it…

Yanking my stiff and sore arms out of their grip; I wasn't so hesitant to pummel my fists into their faces. Both had fallen backward in shock and landed on their butts on the floor. The imprint of my fists on their faces somewhat calm me down… somewhat.

"**SHUT. UP.**"

They opened their mouths as if to say something in the first place but my words effectively shut their mouths.

I didn't notice that everyone had back away from me; because of the fact that I looked particularly pissed and angry. Not to mention dark and murderous…

"**Look, I don't want to know what had happened with the two of you back then. Frankly, I could've care even **_**less**_**.**"

The way my head is casted downwards creates a dark shadow over my face, and my glasses seemed to make my eyes even more dangerous and nerve-wreaking than before, because of the fact that they had made my eyes smaller and narrower.

"**But leave your freakin' business where you couldn't bother anyone else.**" I could see their eyes significantly widening.

"**It's immature, idiotic, selfish and annoying.**"

Each insult seemed to stab something in them. But I didn't bother to find out what. I feel like cussing. Yes, I feel like cussing like a sailor. Or maybe a Raphael would be a lot more descriptive.

Fuming, I turn around and stomp towards the entrance. No one dared to get in my way since they seemed to know better than to try to upset me like this. Plus, there is the fact that Leonardo's and Raphael's cheeks are swelling up from the punch. Now that is some scary strength, to even hurt two of the school's strongest teens.

I could've care less what kind of trouble I would get in the future at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Will you really be okay, my friend?"<p>

I nodded tiredly. I really don't feel like talking. It almost seemed as if I had spoken a month worth of words all in one sitting.

"I heard what had happened in the cafeteria, will you really be okay?"

I couldn't help but smile at Leatherhead. He really is such a caring big lug. We both had just gotten out of English and Leatherhead had tried to comfort me the whole time with small gestures security. I'm lucky to have a friend like Leatherhead.

I patted his arm as to reassure the big lug that I will live throughout the day. He didn't look convince but nonetheless drop it.

Because of my big act in the cafeteria, everyone is practically staring, pointing and whispering at me. Some looked as if they were planning to jump me (mostly the girls of course), but when Leatherhead growled, it kept them at bay. I look up at my large friend with tired and emotionless eyes, patting his arm as to calm him down. I don't particularly care what happens to me but I don't want Leatherhead to get involve with the mess I made.

Suddenly, the whispers had gotten louder and more frequent, and I haven't had the clue as to why. My question was answered when I was yanked back as a hand grabbed my shoulder. Looking back, I saw a heaving Leonardo with his eyes looking particularly wild. The whispers turned into a full-blown commotion, people declaring that there is going to be a battle between the freshmen's student representative and the already infamous geek.

I could see that Leatherhead was about to get defensive but I shook my head. He understood that there is no ill intent from Leonardo and calm down soon after.

"I think he's telling Leatherhead to back down!"

"Does that mean he wanted to fight Leonardo face to face?"

"What an idiot!"

"That's pretty noble dude but stupid!"

"Haha! This will be a quick battle!"

I swear this whole thing is draining my energy. I need to rethink a plan to convince April to once again let me take online classes. Not likely but I could hope.

"Donnie–" Leonardo then shut his mouth quickly as he looks at the crowd warily. I could understand his discomfort.

"LH."

He stares at me while I stare back at him. I couldn't help but grin when he nodded in understanding. I really am lucky to have Leatherhead.

Without a warning or a go, I grabbed Leonardo's wrist and we made a dash/run/sprint out of the crowd. It would seem that they would follow us to the ends of the earth; if there wasn't the fact that Leatherhead is blocking their way.

"Wha- Move out of the way Leatherhead!"

"Move!"

"They're getting away!"

"Leeooonnarrrrddoooo!"

I still couldn't understand the girls in this school, even though I have been here for only a few days. Then again, I doubt I'll ever understand them these days. Man, there are too many things that had happened during these few days that I'm not sure if my mind could even keep up at this rate.

Quickly, I burst into the garden where Leo and I had met yesterday. There is just something about that his place that made me all so peaceful. I should've come here after my rant with Leonardo and Raphael… oh yeah, Leo.

I turn around to see my oldest brother staring at me. Of course, he seemed unaffected by the quick get-away that we had to do. There should be no problem with Leonardo telling me whatever he wanted. This place is pretty much only known between the two of us and probably some of the faculty members. I didn't initiate the conversation to start as I sat near the pond. I'm pretty sure that if he really wanted to say something, then he would say it.

There was a still yet tense silence in between us. I didn't know what he's going to say and I bet he's trying to figure out what my reaction would be to whatever he wanted to say.

I took my eyes off the scenery and look at Leo in the eye. Just like that, the words burst out like a dam.

"Donnie! I'm so sorry- I just don't know what came over me!" Now that I look directly at Leonardo's face, I could see the swelling is still there. "It's just- I know there isn't really an excuse… but I'm sorry for the way I acted! I know that it's rather immature to get you involve in it even though you have nothing to do with it–"

"It's fine Leonardo, I forgive you."

"But I'm sincere in my apology– wait, you forgive me?"

Looking at his expression, I wondered why it seemed so unbelievable that I forgave him.

"Well, you were brave enough to apologize to me. As long as you understand what you did wrong, I couldn't stay mad forever." Heh, I sounded like April; probably because they were the same words that April gave to me.

Leonardo's jaw seemed to linger open for a little more while but he then close it, nodding his head slowly as to understand my logic. "I… see…"

I smiled softly (Leo looking like a little child at the moment somehow amuses me for some reason) and gently press the tender spot on his cheek. He had the decency to flinch. "I'm sorry also. I supposed that was a bit extreme for me to punch you like that."

"N-No! You have every reason to!"

My lips quirked up into a smile once again. Leo has his pride but he knows when to take responsibility for his actions.

"I didn't expect you to forgive me so soon…" I heard Leo said, making me blink. Well, I'm fine and they didn't really do anything harmful to me so I found no reason to keep a grudge on them. As long as they apologize, then I'm content.

"How come? You didn't exactly do anything to me."

Leo looked rather sheepish, scratching the back of his head. Mister Perfect looking nervous; Raphael would love a picture of this.

"It's just that… you're different from everyone else…" Should I feel insulted or complimented? "You don't judge quickly and always so sensible. I always know what everyone is expecting out of me but I just don't know what you expected me to do…"

I blinked a few times, my mouth opening in a response. "How about except for wanting to know my expectation; what are you expectations for yourself?"

He looked shocked for a moment before smiling softly, chuckling.

"See, this is why you are different."

I shrugged nonchalantly, finding nothing special about it. "Of course I'm different, everyone is. Don't just group people into one stereotype."

"I'm not trying to, but people just don't realize things that you do."

"I'm just observant."

"But still, you don't think like others."

I'm pretty sure that Leonardo here is a lot more special than me. I mean, he's a sport star, all around heart-throb (I snickered inwardly in my mind about it) and one of those people who almost had the perfect grade! Compare to him, I'm plain as the floorboards.

"S-So, why are you and Raph fighting? It seemed like a long time grudge or something…" I tried to change the subject into something more related to the problem right now. It just doesn't sit me right to know that Leo is actually complimenting me… or at least I think he is.

Leonardo blinked at the question, as if he's trying to find the reason himself. I didn't particularly care if I was late or something. I felt that this is actually more important than my classes… wow, April would be in shock when she heard that.

"In truth… I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow at that… what?

"So, basically, you fight for no reason to the point that you both would beat each other black and blue?"

Leonardo opened his mouth to say something more but then closes his mouth and furrows his eyebrows. "Uh…" It seemed that he realized how his words sounded to me. It does seem unreasonable and rather idiotic.

"I just don't know… it's just that whenever I saw his face; it irritates me."

So, it's almost like hate in first site? Wow, that does sound like something both Leonardo and Raphael would do if they ever get the chance to meet each other again. Even as children in our younger years, they just don't agree with each other on anything. Sure, they respect each other but find the other's faults irksome.

"Go on…" I let him continue, it seems as if he wanted to say something more to defend himself- though I haven't react to what he said in any negative way. It just seemed a bit unbelievable, that's all.

Leo had the decency to be at least awkward about it and look away. Well, when Leonardo did do something rather irresponsible, he hates to admit it; probably because he had his own ideals about one thing to another. Like how I hate to admit that I'm wrong about something.

"I met Mr. Jones in my last year in middle school. Originally, I didn't have a problem with him but he was breaking the school's dress code and so I have to reprove him on that." No offense to Leo, but I doubt it was anything gentle really… he gets into his lectures too much at times- if I remembered right. "I don't know why but I found his presence irritating and distasteful. But since he had yet to do anything to me, I try not to bother him. Then all the sudden, he tries to pull a punch on me!"

I blinked at that. I know that Raphael is impulsive but not that impulsive.

"I'm pretty sure that you know the rest…"

In detail. And I'm pretty sure that I could make it into a short story too.

"I don't know what Mr. Jones' deal is but he criticizes me and attacks me with no reason whatsoever."

"I'm sorry Leonardo but you are not any better. You don't give out the first verbal attack or physical bout, but you are handling it in a way to make him feel very defensive." I couldn't help but lightly scolded. At least he looked guilty about it; but he seemed a lot less stress as his shoulders are less tense.

"I know, you're right Donnie… then again, should I assume that you're always right?"

"That's so stereotypical of us geeks! I can make mistakes too you know!"

I couldn't help but grin when he grinned. Somehow, I feel better throughout this whole ordeal.

"Donnie… about what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Oh yeah, that's right: Leo wanted to talk to me about something. I waited patiently for what he was about to say. I don't know whether it was actually really important as he had said back at the cafeteria, but it had to have some kind of significant for him to come and find me.

"…Do you mean what you had said…?"

…Huh? What did I say…? It seemed that he is going to continue further with his explanation, seeing my confuse expression.

"That when I'm around you… that I don't need to be perfect..?"

I blinked several times before I truly understood what he was talking about. My cheeks felt warm at the reminder of our meeting last time in this garden. It was rather embarrassing, blurting out stuff that weren't my business. I was rather surprise at the fact that he would even mention about that. And happy to know that he was depending on me in that aspect. I shouldn't care. I shouldn't be happy about anything that would have to do with my brothers. But I'm happy nonetheless.

I was planning to say no. Maybe this was the chance for me to get rid of all the ties that is between me and my oldest brother. I could say no and that's it. We could become complete strangers after that-

"Yes." I told him. "Let me bear some of the weight on your shoulders too."

His face held an expression of shock, but he gave me a genuine, happy-filled smile. There is no way for me to say 'no' after seeing that.

"Thanks Donnie."

And then I realized: when we're alone, Leo would call me by my name. Not that formal title 'Mr. O'Neil'. He pronounced everyone by their last name but not mines.

I told myself that he does that with everyone; when they are alone, he calls them by their first name.

* * *

><p>I hoped to avoid my other brothers soon after my conversation with Leo. I felt my resolve weaken every time I see them. I…<p>

I sigh as I saw Raphael pace in front of my Latin classroom's door for the umpteenth time. I have to wonder if he noticed that there is a little window on the classroom door where I could see him. It's driving me crazy. Others are trying to avoid looking at the pacing teen; probably out of fear. Some look at me as if they were expecting me to die in the next minute.

After seeing Raphael pace once again, I snapped.

"Professor O'Neil, may I be excused?" Otherwise known as Uncle Augie. He's actually April's uncle but he acts like my uncle as well. I love him but I had to be reminded that he's my teacher in school. Apparently, he doesn't care of the fact.

"Donnie, you could call me Uncl-"

"Professor O'Neil, please?"

As much as I love to go into a good debate with him whether there is anything inappropriate about calling a relative by a familiar nickname in school (in Latin nonetheless), I just wanted to know why Raphael is here and get it over with. I just don't want to linger near them too long…

Seeing how desperate I was, Uncle Augie nodded in agreement and without complains. Not because he was showing favoritism towards his nephew over his students, he understood what needs to be done.

Silently, as he continues to teach, I move up from my desk and made my way towards the door. As soon as I open it, I was met with a surprise Raphael, looking at me with wide eyes. It seemed that he was planning to pace in front of the door once again judging by the lift of his foot. I sigh as I close the door.

"What is it Raphael?" I questioned as I cross my arms. I have to make this short and straight to the point, just being near them…

He opens his mouth to say something but close it soon after. He scrunches up his face as if contemplating what to say next. He opens his mouth once again but slowly closes it. I could tell from the shifting of his eyes, and the fact that he's avoiding to look at my face, that he was nervous and indecisive.

I feel like sighing once again.

"Go ahead and tell me what you want. I'm not mad so don't worry."

He seemed a bit relieved at the encouragement but his cheeks went a bit red.

"I'm sorry."

…I think I need my ears to be checked. Did Raphael just say 'sorry'?

"Why ya lookin' at me like that..?" He grumbled in embarrassment, trying to duck his head into his leather jacket.

"… Could you repeat that again?"

"LIKE HE- I AM! I ALREADY SAID IT ONCE!" he snaps out of embarrassment but quickly flinch in remorse. "I mean… I'm sorry…"

I blinked a few times; in disbelief or in confusion, I don't know. Raphael is very prideful and hates to admit that he is wrong at times. Guessed he had matured over time, a feat that seemed impossible to happen. "It's fine. I forgive you."

"Look, I was I stupid and- wait, wah?" Now it was his turn to give me a look of disbelief. Seriously, why is it so hard to believe that I forgive them?

"You apologized and learned from your actions. I have no reason to hold a grudge against you."

He stared at me like I was some kind of alien before I saw a quirk up his lip.

"Heh, you really are weird."

I swear everyone is telling me that. Well, Leo called me different but I doubt that is anything dissimilar from 'weird'.

"Is that all?"

Raphael slowly nodded and finally looked up at me directly in the face. "Thanks Don… It's just…"

Why do I feel a sense of deja vu here?

"Wheneve' I see his face; it pisses me off!" Yeah… this sounds very familiar. I'm pretty sure that I don't have a sign on my back that said 'consultant' here… "I just wanted to bash my fist into his fu-in' skull!"

Looks like Raphael had the case of hate in first sight also. Somehow, I'm just not surprise at all. Like I said, they weren't the best of friends (or brothers) even back then when we were all together. But it doesn't seem like he was planning to stop anytime soon so I decided to listen in to what he has to say.

"So, you basically fought him with no reason whatsoever?" I said in a familiar sentence that I had told to Leo before.

He opened his mouth to retort back till he figured out how unreasonable it sounded like in any outsider's view. It does seem pointless.

"Well- he- I- that fu-in' jerk…." It seemed that he was at the loss of words. "I don't fu-in' know, k? His face just irritates me."

I couldn't help but smile in response. Raphael is just so simple with his feelings.

"W-What are you lookin' at?" He grumbled, blushing in awkwardness. I wanted to pat his head at the fact that he's actually looking rather cute (Mikey would love to tease him at this moment) but I'm pretty sure my hand would be broken off if I do.

"So, from the first time you've met him; you had hated him?"

He nodded in response.

"Back in middle school or somethin'. Was about to tell my ear off or somethin' and it pisses me off." He scratches his cheeks as if he was ashamed about something. "Then I punched 'im. The bas- blocked it but it went to he- after that."

Then… I realized something. So, Raphael and Leo recognized their hate for each other in first glance but they never got to realized that they are brothers? Are they just really oblivious or is their hate for each other ruling out the thought that they could be brothers…?

… In truth, both sounded like reasonable deduction and I couldn't figure out which is true. Another mystery left unsolved caused from my brothers… Like how Michelangelo could stuff four boxes of pizza into his stomach and never gone fat.

"His haughty attitude… treating me like I'm some kind of street scum… he has no right to say that I'm hopeless!"

I softly put my hand onto his shoulder. "You're not hopeless. And Leo doesn't think of you as hopeless."

"How in the he- do you know?" Raphael challenged defensively.

I couldn't help my smile. Even though this would be contradicting to what I had just said; my brothers are sometimes hopeless idiots.

"Because he wouldn't kept on bothering to argue with you if he thought of you as hopeless." I answered confidently. "If he gave up on you, he would've stopped reprimanding you long ago."

Raphael's mouth hung opened at what I said. It's obvious that he doesn't believe me. Well, I wouldn't blame him; but that is one way that Leonardo would show his love to us- lecturing us so that we wouldn't make him worry again in the future.

"Yer talkin' shi-."

I smiled in response, making it seem rather mysterious.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me about?" I changed the subject. Raph is stubborn so there is no point in trying to convince him any further. He'll figure it out for himself in the future.

At the question, he looked even more sheepish than he was already.

"Err… it was just some question about vehicles or somethin'…" He mumbled in a somewhat shamed tone. I'm a bit surprise that this was all Raphael wanted to talk to me about but I didn't mind. We were polar opposite since we were little so there weren't many things we could talk about. Having a chance like that is rare really.

"That's fine. I believe there is no such thing as stupid questions." Should I rethink about that…? Nah, I believe that if people bothered to ask a question about anything, it means that they really wanted to know something. Like striving for this one piece of knowledge to expand your mind. I supposed there is no such thing as being too curious; so April and Uncle Augie had said.

"Well… when ya hear my question, you'll change yer mind…"

"Well, let me hear it then."

"…"

"Do you even have a question for me Raphael?" I asked with a trace of amusement in my voice. His face instantly turned red, proving my theory even though I was just teasing him. I didn't think that he had no question.

"S-Somethin' wrong with just wanting to talk to ya?"

I blinked at the confession. He blinked back at me.

"F-FORGET WHAT I SAID!"

I gape for a few minutes as he stomped away, red in anger and embarrassment.

"W-Wait a minute! You can't really expect me to forget that!"

I found it hard to breath. I feel like wanting to cry. But I couldn't. I shouldn't. I shouldn't go after him but I did. God, please let me have this peace longer.

* * *

><p>"I supposed your conversation with Leonardo and Raphael are… dreadful?"<p>

Leatherhead looked at me worryingly as he could see the bags I'm developing under my eyes. I waved off his concern, mumbling that I'm okay and that there is nothing for him to be worried about. Avoiding them seemed harder than I thought…

"Should I stay with you, my friend?"

I immediately shot down his offer. Leatherhead's company is enjoyable and peaceful, but I need some alone time with my thoughts. Understanding my needs, he nodded with no words of complain. I could tell that he was still rather worried but there was nothing I could really say to reassure him. Leatherhead is just one of those people that could read me like a book. Even if I tell him I'm fine, he wouldn't believe me.

The big teenager patted my back, which made me relax and comforted significantly, before saying his good byes and leaving me to my thoughts.

My interactions with my brothers are draining my energy. I would blame fate but that is pretty much the same thing as blaming the wind for blowing.

"Donnniiiiieeeee~"

I should've ignored the voice, I should've walk away and pretend that I was never here.

I turned around to see Michelangelo waving towards me.

"Dude! I heard what had happen in the cafeteria! I'm, like, surprised you're not dead or something!" Michelangelo said in good humor, flashing his million-dollar grin at me.

"You're my hero now, standing up to Mr. Stuck-up and Mr. Moody! I mean, no one has ever done that you know!"

I smiled couldn't help but smile softly to Michelangelo. He just has this boundless of energy that makes my day. He walks ahead of me with a grin that never seems to go away.

"I mean seriously, Raphael and Leonardo? They're pretty scary when they fought, ya know?"

Yeah… they are. I remember as children that when our two oldest brothers would fight, Mikey and I would hide until Master Splinter comes and pull them apart. But Master Splinter isn't here anymore to stop our fights and end our arguments. He's not our voice of reason anymore.

"You know, they're not as bad as you think they are. Sure, you should watch out when they fight but individually, they're pretty nice. Raph's a hard case though- fun to tease!"

Yes… they haven't change at all through all these years… Raphael is so opened with his emotions as always. Leonardo is reserved as he was when he was little. Michelangelo has been full of energy as if the world is a happy place.

"Leo's kinda like a creepy robot, but I have no problems with him I guessed. Well, overall, just try to avoid them when they're fighting. I don't know how you survive this long but I'm pretty sure that they're not going to let you go!"

Avoid them. That was what I'm supposed to do in the first place. Just simply avoid them and don't interact with them. Why in the world is that so hard to do? I could've use an excuse to avoid going out to the track field. But I wanted to watch my brothers. I could've skip lunch and decided not to go to the cafeteria. But I didn't… was I hoping to see them at the very least? I could've simply refuse to talk to them, say no, do something else than what I did. There are so many ways that I could've avoided them; but I just didn't. I just couldn't.

"Should I –Mikey: The Turtle Titan!– save you from impending doom– H-hey, why are you crying Donnie?"

Realizing that, I couldn't stop the tears. It's true, while they probably don't need me; I needed them. It was selfish. I already got April and her family. I have a roof over my head, a home to come to, and warm food to eat. Yet, that wasn't enough. God, I wanted my brothers back. Even if we couldn't back to the way things were before: I wanted to laugh with them, cry with them, and live life with them. I love them so much.

"Waaah! I-I'm sorry, did I saying wrong D-Donnie? I-I mean, I'll make sure that they wouldn't pummel you if that makes you feel any better!"

I'm so selfish; wanting so much when I already had enough. I'm so selfish.

"I-I'm so s-s-selfish..!" I sobbed, rubbing my eyes repeatedly from under my glasses as if it would stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes. Everything just burst out like a huge dam and my heart ache with loneliness.

"So? There's nothing wrong with being selfish!"

Hiccupping, I slowly lifted my hands away from my swollen eyes and look up at Michelangelo. He had a determined gaze and I had just noticed that he was grabbing onto my shoulders.

"We're all selfish! What makes you think that you have to be any less selfish?"

I couldn't say anything as I stared at Michelangelo, tears still falling down my cheeks.

"If you really want it, go for it!"

I feel my eyes scrunch up as I wanted to cry again. I wanted us to be together again. It might take a hundred years. We'll probably have some difficulty along the way. But it would be worth it in the end.

"D-Don't cry again Donnie! I don't know why, but it's really nerve-wreaking!"

I won't let them go. I don't want to let them go.

* * *

><p>Me: Yes Donnie! Go be selfish!... Is that something one should encourage?<p>

Donnie: No, not really *blow nose*

Me: *pats Donnie on the head* Well, I try to make this as in character as possible but I obviously failed at that prospect *sweatdrop*

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took a long time to write- err, type.


End file.
